


Thrive

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Thrive

　　入夜，萬籟俱寂，玻璃透著月光，照得一屋子的寧靜。

　　Credence赫然睜開眼，目光先是陌生的驚恐，而後轉為釋然的安心。他下意識靠向身旁的熱源，被衣物包裹住的身軀比想像中還要溫暖。

　　Credence往Newt懷裡窩去，他自知如果太靠近，對方可能因此醒來，回房休息，但他就是忍不住。

　　Credence知道他該滿足，他知道他該就此打住，但總有道聲音，不停在耳旁嘶喊──還要！更多！再多一點！

　　撐起身，Credence半壓在Newt身上，月光下，對方的褐髮近乎淡金，他想要品嘗對方肌膚的味道，他想要嚙咬如同焦糖的雀斑，他想要──突然，有什麼碰了Credence，不輕不重的，拍撫他的背脊。

　　「該睡了，Credence。」

　　模糊的呢喃，清楚表達出意思。Newt沒有睜開眼，神色卻轉為白日的清醒，「明天還要去尋找奇獸。」

　　再拍了拍Credence的頭，Newt沒收回手，Credence卻辨識得出對方又回到睡神的懷抱。

　　不能再吵醒他了。懷抱如此思緒，Credence窩回Newt身旁，他以手臂為枕，小心翼翼的摟住Newt腰際（這是他好不容易得到的特權）。

　　Credence閉起眼，讓Newt平穩的吐納驅逐饑渴。

　　這樣就好，他說服自己般的低語。

　　這樣，就好。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隨Newt的旅途已有段時日，Credence去到許多以往無從想像也不敢想像的國度。

　　大多區域位於地圖邊緣，那一連串由羽毛筆畫出，蜿蜒無盡的線形路徑，實際上卻是一望無盡的荒野，往往只有月光和星辰才能區分出所在地點與行徑方向。

　　偶爾，他們會偏離路徑，有時是為了追逐一連串未曾見過的足跡，有時是一道遠方傳來的模糊夜嚎。其跡象越陌生，Newt的興致越高，得到的成果也越驚人。可比起那些奇珍異獸，Newt興高采烈，臉頰泛紅的模樣更吸引Credence的注意。

　　「瞧！那是野生的騎士墬鬼馬，我好久沒見著了。」Newt曾指向天邊翱翔的奇獸，喃喃訴說圍繞在牠身上的恐懼與迷信。

　　Credence傾聽Newt的話語，他直視對方的面容。Newt在這種荒蕪之地是如此自在，跟在都市裡的靦腆，產生極大的差異。

　　Credence喜歡這樣的Newt，並為此目眩神迷。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　每天早上，Credence會攤開地圖，手指依Newt標記好，那些千變萬化的記號描繪而過，嘗試辨認那些難辨的縮寫與註記──那代表滾帶落的湖泊、那曾出現囊毒豹的倩影──有時地圖標明出的是人名或是住屋，代表安全以及可信任之人。

　　廣大的北美洲，有幾個標記，他不願辨認，也不曾詢問意義。Credence從沒想要回美國去，即使Newt曾經帶著他回去紐約，他也從不踏出皮箱。

　　紐約給Credence的只有背叛與拋棄，死亡如影隨形，但他的確記得一個人──Tina。

　　Newt曾笑著為Credence朗讀Tina的來信，並向他展示那把水晶鑰匙。

　　「如果你想去找她，這是港口鑰。」Newt意有如指的表示，「請在使用前跟我說一聲，不然我會擔心是不是玻璃獸拿去玩了。」

　　Credence不想使用港口鑰。他無法確定Newt是否會他離開後在原地等待，或者會乾脆繼續旅程，與奇獸一塊消失在世界不知名的角落。

　　對Credence來說，再度被拋棄的感覺，比什麼都還來的可怕。

　　聽見木門開啟的細響，Credence下意識把地圖塞回原處，裝作若無其事地複習他從沒搞懂的妖精起義史。

　　Newt邊為自己下清潔咒邊穿上大衣，「準備好了？」

　　隨意應了聲，Credence握住Newt的手。

　　Newt答應讓Credence練習現影術這事讓他既高興又感到壓力，他不希望對方變成他上次失敗的可笑模樣。

　　用力握緊Newt，Credence拿出魔杖，他事先探查過外頭，也獨立現影成功，再帶一個人現影應該不是什麼難事。

　　才怪。

　　Credence緊張得心臟都快跳出來了。

　　做個深呼吸，Credence不甚確定的看向Newt，對方依然滿臉笑容。Newt顯然不擔心失敗。

　　Credence揮舞魔杖，流暢的低喃出咒語。

　　隨著清脆的破裂聲，Credence來到皮箱外，他還握著Newt的手，卻不敢去看對方現在的模樣。

　　如果失敗了，該怎麼辦？

　　Credence忐忑不安的朝Newt看去，見著對方閉著眼，毫髮無傷的站在他身旁。

　　「成功了！！！」Credence撲向Newt，尖叫出聲，「你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？還是我有做錯什麼？」

　　Newt穩穩撐住整個壓在自己身上的Credence，「經你這麼一說，我快要不能呼吸了。」藏在他衣領後的木靈發出尖叫，「Pickett也快被壓扁了。」

　　「抱歉！」Credence迅速放開Newt，兩人之間立刻拉出一段令人尷尬的距離。

　　木靈從Newt衣領後探出頭來，牠對Credence吐舌頭，以示不滿。Credence今晚肯定會被牠偷丟橡實。

　　「Pickett！你這樣很沒禮貌。」Newt指責。

　　木靈又躲回衣領後，毫不理會兩人。

　　Newt拍了拍Credence肩頭，「你做得很好。」他拿起皮箱，拍掉上頭的露水，「現在，請帶路吧。」

　　Credence真不知該感謝還該討厭Newt的若無其事，但他還是收起雀耀，辨認起現今位置與即將前去的方向。

　　這是Credence央求來的工作，說服Newt的理由是沒什麼比實作更能應用書本上的知識。他不想成為一無是處的人。一開始，Credence很常迷路，也因此繞了不少的路。只有緊急狀況Newt才會直接現影到目的地，其餘時間，他讓Credence隨心所欲的領路，學習迷路的美好。

　　辨認好方位後，Credence往森林深處走去。這是一處遲入夏季的北地森林，白樺與山楊揮別長久的冬季，肆意綻放青翠。

　　吸引Newt來到此地的原因是蘑菇田──麻瓜口耳相傳，森林中有種特殊的蘑菇，蒼白如初雪，卻散發甜膩的氣息。它只在沒有月亮的夜晚生長，一夕後凋謝，留下如印記般的橢圓形符號。

　　乍聽下，這像是新種藥草，不是Newt會關注的奇獸，但即使是當地的巫師也無法解釋為何蘑菇以既定的方向，彷彿遷移的動物，緩慢往南邊蔓延。

　　上個月，百里外的村莊在森林邊緣發現這些蘑菇，他們當場焚燒它們，撒上聖水。比較迷信的麻瓜不再進入森林，直說有惡魔盤據。其他麻瓜雖然沒有這麼迷信，孩童卻被警告不可單獨進入森林。

　　撥開凌亂的樹叢，Credence以最少的破壞，試圖尋找蘑菇。他盡可能不留蹤跡，這是Newt教他的，最適合尋找奇獸的方法。畢竟，連最頂級的飛天掃把都會在天空留下易於辨認的影子，現影術與呼嚕網則各有優缺，三者都不適合追蹤奇獸。

　　「Credence，請停一下。」停在不遠處，Newt偏頭注視Credence並未注意到的事。『那叫野性的直覺。』Tina曾打趣的評論，『他眼睛所見的，和我們不同。』

　　「來這邊。」招了招手，Newt往另一個方向走去。

　　Credence意圖跟上，耳邊卻傳來熟悉且詭異的音調。他到處張望，卻未見著人影。

　　Newt察覺到Credence的遲疑，也跟著停下腳步。

　　Credence搖了搖頭，「我沒事，只是不太確定方向…」

　　「別擔心，你做得很好。」Newt微笑，指向不遠處，「瞧！我們找的東西就在那。」

　　樺樹林間，樹根處多了一抹異樣的蒼白，那是一圈半透明的蘑菇，橢圓型的排列在綠茵中，特別惹眼。好些蝴蝶與蜜蜂圍繞在蘑菇周圍，為它的甜膩香氣發狂飛舞。

　　Credence跟上Newt，他越接近，腦海的畫面越清晰──清晨透骨的濕冷，光滑的木頭有噴濺出的血跡與隱忍的哀號，透著沒藥香氣的銀製盒子，他從不被容許碰觸它。他會弄髒它──Credence停下腳步，試圖淡忘那些回憶。沒事的。他安慰自己，Newt在呢，只要在對方身邊，即使是詛咒也能變得美好。

　　Newt揮舞魔杖，一株蘑菇被連根拔起，它漂浮在半空中，散發出更加濃郁的香氣。

　　「真特別。」Newt將蘑菇翻個面，仔細觀察根部附著的螢綠色黏液。他剖開它，蘑菇裡頭有一道清楚的界限，靠近陽光處是液狀的透明，下方則是囊狀包起的螢綠固狀物。「你覺得我們這次會發現什麼？」

　　「某種鳥類？」Credence漫不經心的回應，聲音比想像中還要微弱。

　　Newt抬起頭，「怎麼了？」

　　「我…」Credence舔唇，不知該如何開口，最後，他吞吞吐吐的表示，「我不喜歡這個味道。」他搖了搖頭，「太香了。」

　　Newt揮舞魔杖，瞬間，Credence身旁的香氣被抽之一空，取而代之的是森林特有的草葉與泥土氣息，「要不要先休息一下？剩下的我可以自己來。」

　　「對不起…」Credence靠坐在一旁的樹根上，他揉了揉臉，似想揉掉殘餘的味道。

　　「沒什麼好對不起的，」Newt安撫般的回應，「我也有不喜歡的味道。」

　　語畢，Newt更靠近蘑菇圈了些。他繞著它行走，尋找其他生物存在的蹤跡。「我想你說的對，」Credence聽見他聲音略帶一點興奮，「這的確是某種鳥類。」

　　Newt標記一道三爪泥印，「但怎麼只有一道足跡？」他蹲下身，徒手摘取一朵蘑菇，觸感毛絨，有如花瓣，「你是食物？還是共生的一部分？」

　　Credence指尖出現一絲黑霧，他連忙將手握成拳頭，想壓下心中莫名的騷動。可回憶是如此清晰，他甚至能看見飄舞的金色髮辮，隨歌謠一上一下的跳動。她在說些什麼？

　　「Credence，你還好嗎？」

　　Newt走了過來，手上還拿著那朵蘑菇。Credence和他都沒發現一對尖牙撕開了蘑菇純白的外殼。

　　Credence發覺時，Newt已經突然跌坐在地，一隻初生的八眼巨蛛堂而皇之的從蘑菇鑽出，又咬了Newt一口。

　　從Credence身上傾洩而出闇黑怨靈輾碎了那隻八眼巨蛛，可這樣並不能驅逐他腦海的那句歌謠。

　　那名小女孩，她正甜甜地唱著：

　　Your momma my momma, wizard gonna die！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　火與冰。

　　Newt被咬傷後的第一個症狀，他被咬傷的地方冷如寒冰，毫無血色，身體其餘部位有如火燒，發紅灼燙。

　　單若如此，Credence也許不會那麼心急，他擔憂的是隨時間過去，冰冷有如攻城掠地般，不停擴大。

　　Newt陷入昏睡，他縮起身體，不停顫抖，低語的皆是難以辨明的字句。

　　不管Credence再怎麼努力，他只能辨明『冷』這類的字眼。他將所有衣物與毛皮都蓋到Newt身上，壁爐熊熊燃燒，可這些並不能驅散對方體內的寒冷。

　　Credence在藥草櫃前不停徘徊，解毒劑他都用過了，情況依然沒有改善。他也無法到外頭尋求協助，天知道森林裡還有多少八眼巨蛛！

　　不停拍打腦袋，Credence幾乎難以思考，視線到處飄移，渴望能從周遭的凌亂尋找答案。

　　突然間，Credence看見一個鎖起來的盒子，一個不可能的可能赫然出現在腦海。

　　翻找出塞在抽屜底部的地圖，Credence打開的力道之大，幾乎將它撕成兩半。他目光快速停在唯一的圖標上──它在海洋裡浮載浮沉，一旁標示的時刻表顯示它距離陸地仍有一段距離。

　　Credence不敢肯定，但……視線飄向Newt，他咬牙，握緊魔杖。

　　他可以做到！

　　他一定得做到！

　　Credence將Newt抱出皮箱，他沒理會發痠的手臂，隨即將皮箱綁在對方身上。

　　Credence打開盒子──紫水晶製成的港口鑰，幾乎是碰觸的瞬間，森林特有的泥土氣味遠了，海洋的鹹苦包圍了他，但這只是容易的部分。

　　再看一眼地圖，Credence沒顧慮頭暈目眩，直接抱緊Newt，他閉起眼睛，腦海勾勒出一幅畫面──他記得她深褐色的髮絲、乾淨的氣息，還有堅強平穩的嗓音、她的碰觸是如此溫暖，充滿了保護以及──思緒所及，Credence毫不思索地揮舞魔杖，口中唸出的不單是咒語，而是強烈的意念。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　當Credence抱著Newt摔到Tina的辦公桌上時，引起的可不只一人份的尖叫。事實上，整間辦公室的正氣師都在他出現的瞬間拔出魔杖。

　　蓄勢待發的各色光輝並沒有吸引Credence的注意，他目光停留在嚇呆的Tina身上。

　　Credence伸出顫抖的手，聲調破碎，彷彿將死的是他自己，「求求妳，救他！」

　　Tina這才看見Credence懷中，臉色死白的Newt。她站起身，響亮的斥責周遭的同事，「放下你們的魔杖！你們沒看見這裡有一名傷患嗎！？」

　　沒人移動，特別是認出Credence代表什麼的當下，他們心中盤算的只有毀滅，而非拯救。

　　Tina嗓音更響，「你們瘋了嘛！？有人就要死了！！！」

　　Tina的護法飛也似的衝了出去，可她心知，依目前雙方的僵持，治療師根本不會靠近，「把你們的魔杖──」

　　「你們在鬧些什麼！？」

　　突然，一道更冷靜且更為低沉的聲調插入對峙之間，他的聲量不大，可蘊含在其中的權威卻是沒人敢輕視的嚴厲。

　　Credence認得這道嗓音，他痛恨它。他將Newt摟得更緊，狠戾的瞪向來者。

　　來者卻像沒感受到Credence足以扒皮拆骨的視線，依然沉穩的從單人辦公室走出。幾名正氣師意圖報告現況，他只輕輕一瞥，那些話語都消彌在空氣中。

　　死寂，再度蔓延。

　　來者依然拖著腳步，一步一步的靠近Credence。奇特的是，剛開始都不會有人注意到他拐著一隻腳，而是先注意他身上不容忽視的氣息與目光中的沉靜。

　　「離我們遠一點！」Credence尖聲警告，屬於闇黑怨靈的暗霧不停湧現。

　　Tina伸出手，「Credence！他不是──」

　　Graves以一個眼神制止Tina的發言，他看著Credence，挑眉，「又一個Grindelwand的遺產。」

　　下一瞬間，任何人都聽見拳頭結實打在Credence臉上的悶響以及隨之而來的怒喝。

　　「用一下你的腦袋！你這除了憤怒外什麼都不會的蠢貨！」Graves將手插入口袋，語調沒有因突然圍繞在身旁的闇黑怨靈多了幾分溫度，「控制好你的脾氣，要不然這世上唯一在乎你這條小命的傢伙很快就要死了！」

　　正氣師全傻了。而Credence，臉頰上火辣的疼痛的確讓他取回些許自制，他瞪向Graves，闇黑怨靈隨之消失。「你不是他。」

　　Graves微笑，「很好，看來你還有點智商。」話語剛落，他立刻轉頭看向彷彿被下了石化咒的下屬們，「還站在那做什麼！？叫醫療班立刻滾過來！我們有一名緊急傷患！」

　　治療師瞬間湧入辦公室，Newt被治療師接手。Credence也被幾名頗有資歷的治療師圍成一圈，邊詢問Newt的狀況邊用各種巧克力與熱飲餵食。可不管他們怎麼勸，Credence都堅持跟著Newt，毫不顧慮站都站不穩的自己。

　　「他不會不見。」在旁傾聽Credence與治療師對話的Graves不鹹不淡的評論，只換得對方徹底的無視。

　　Graves沒理會Credence的冷淡，「別走遠了，我等會有事得問你。」

　　Credence看了他一眼，目光除拒絕外還多了些什麼，他也沒多表示，直接隨治療師離開。

　　Tina本想跟上，可Graves並不打算放人。

　　「Goldstein，請跟我進來辦公室，我們得談談。」

　　Tina皺眉，正要拒絕。

　　Graves以一種『妳現在在上班，而我是妳的上司』的目光命令她跟他走。

　　Tina嘆息，認命跟Graves離開。

　　隨Graves辦公室門近乎無聲的闔上，正氣師又恢復原本的吵雜與忙碌。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　由於接受醫療的時間夠快，Newt暫時不用去跟Merlin相見，身體也檢查不出其他問題。但等他醒來後，治療師表示還得做一次詳細的檢查。

　　至於另一名被治療師們認定的傷患──Credence，和對待Graves的冷漠不同，他捧著熱巧克力，以乖巧的微笑徹底獲得治療師的喜愛。

　　在喝完整壺的熱巧克力，臉色恢復成年輕人應有的紅潤後，Credence總算被放行，順利進入Newt的病房。

　　「別擔心，再一會他就醒了。聽說是你帶他過來的？真是好孩子。」示意陪客椅的位置後，治療師離開了。

　　Credence沒有坐下的慾望，他站在Newt的病床旁，宛如被下了石化咒，只有目光透露出紛亂的思緒。

　　時不時，Credence會看向皮箱，手錶每分每秒都在暗示他該去照顧奇獸。他目光不停在Newt和皮箱間徘徊，心亂如麻，唯一做出的舉動卻只有召喚對方魔杖，再偷偷藏在棉被底下。Newt的手邊。

　　一抹暗黑色的身影飄過Credence眼角，他沒理會。即使早從腳步聲認出來者身分，他還是連目光都不想移動，只專注的望著Newt。

　　椅子拉動的聲音有兩道。Graves坐在其中一張上頭，正巧在Credence斜後方，最不會引起警戒的位置，他拍拍另一張椅子，「看到你那樣我就腳酸，過來這坐。」

　　Credence沒理他。

　　Graves打開門扉上的小開口，幾隻化為麻雀的公文旋繞到他身旁，等待處理。他一揮手，麻雀拍了拍翅膀，又飛走了。「坐。不然我可以逼你坐。」

　　另一張椅子突然被無形的力量硬生拉開一段不短的距離，椅腳與地面磨擦出的尖銳噪音讓Graves挑眉，他抬了抬手，示意Credence入座。

　　Credence坐到離Graves最遠的角落，目光依然停留在Newt身上。

　　Graves倒也不生氣，平心靜氣的開口，「你可以開始說了。」

　　「我不知道你在問什麼。」

　　Graves冷哼，「像Newt這樣的研究者會被八眼巨蛛咬傷？我寧可相信Grindelwand關愛莫魔（No-Maj）。」雙手交握，他淡然，「我要知道整件事是怎麼發生的。」

　　Credence保持沉默。

　　Graves略感失望的嘆息，「你知道我手下的正氣師是怎麼說你的嗎？『Grindelwand的遺產』，就跟我這條腿一樣，」他敲了敲右邊膝蓋，「他們認為你是怪物，我倒覺得你更像個人。」搓揉右膝，他拿起口袋裡的酒瓶，喝了一口，「轉動你那安逸太久的腦袋，仔細去想，你到底看見了什麼？」

　　Credence這才把視線轉到Graves身上，他一開始是注視對方的右手，再轉到臉上，視線相交，「你真不像他，為何他們會把你們倆搞混？」

　　Graves微笑，「你已經證明你比他們更聰明了。來吧，讓我驚訝一下。」

　　Credence頓了頓，總算述說起整件事的始末──北方國度的寒帶森林、只在朔夜出現的妖精花圈、如雪花般的蘑菇群、沒藥的香氣、銀製盒子的回憶以及那首不該出現卻出現的童謠。

　　「你在暗示整件事是個陷阱？」

　　「我不知道。」Credence視線又轉回Newt身上，「你是正氣師的頭子，你告訴我啊。」

　　Graves撫唇，無視Credence的挑釁，「我只有一個問題，你為何沒警告Newt？」

　　Credence垂頭，平放在膝頭的手握成了拳頭，「我無法確定。」

　　Graves不再發言，他揮舞魔杖，幾道化為羽燕外型的訊息從他身邊飛離。護法從魔杖尖飄忽而出──半透明的囊毒豹先伸個懶腰，慵懶的接收命令。離開前卻先摩蹭Credence膝頭，才奔向他方。

　　Credence詫異地睜大了眼，對於護法的舉動又驚又喜，可Graves接下來的話語立刻讓他好不容易建立出來的幾分好感打回冷宮。

　　「我需要你幫我確定幾件事，我想你應該不介意幫我這名行動不方便的長輩跑一下腿。」

　　Credence立刻脫口而出，「不要。」

　　Graves朝Newt的方向偏了偏頭，「他又不會跑掉。」

　　「不要。」Credence的答案還是一樣，他整個身體都緊繃起來。

　　Graves慢條斯理的丟出理由，「你知道你把MACUSA的屏障撕開一道很大的裂縫，對吧？身為安全部長，我得另外派正氣師去處理裂縫，好保護『這裡』的安全，」特意看了病房一圈，「而這件事讓我手上的人力有一點不足。」他微笑，「你雖然不會為我跑腿辦事，但你會為了Newt去做，我說的對嗎？」

　　Graves沒被闇黑怨靈咬死只能說Newt醒來的時間真是剛好，卻又剛好到有那麼一瞬間，他希望自己沒醒。

　　Newt張開眼時，正巧看見Credence和Graves，最不該待在一塊卻又坐在一塊的兩位──一位安然待在陪客椅上，另一位則坐在椅子邊緣，恨不得離身旁的人越遠越好。

　　先暗自嘆息一番，Newt強忍有如被一群爆角獸踐踏過的疼痛，插入兩者之間，「發生什麼事了？」

　　「Newt！」Credence有如屁股被火燒到般，立刻衝到Newt身旁，協助他坐起身。

　　Graves邊批改飛繞在身邊的公文邊好整以暇的表示，「據Credence說，你被八眼巨蛛咬了，有任何概念嗎？」

　　Newt靠在柔軟的枕頭上，他舉起仍有紅腫的右手，仔細觀察肌膚上的咬痕，「我沒發現。」

　　「我想也是。治療師說你很幸運，咬你的那隻才剛孵化，要不然會當場斃命。」驅逐再度化為麻雀的公文，Graves意有所指地看向Credence，「再加上Credence送你來的速度夠快，免去截肢的下場。」

　　Newt疑惑為何Credence聽到這句話時有如被鞭子抽到，他先是護衛性的瞪向Graves，再挑起眉。

　　Graves默不作聲。

　　敲門聲響起，Graves十分自然的回應，「請進。」

　　Tina進來時，臉上瞬間綻放出的笑容，「Newt！你還好嗎？有沒有哪感覺不舒服？」她本想走到Newt身旁，可發覺Graves在場後，又約束自己的舉止，僵硬的站在床尾。

　　Newt暗自看了Graves一眼，疑惑更多了。

　　Graves毫不在意的撰寫公文。

　　「我沒事，謝謝妳的幫助，妳最近過得好嗎？」

　　Tina欲言又止，她先看向Graves，又看向Credence，最後才轉向Newt，「我很好，請別為我擔心。」

　　Newt轉頭，質疑正要出口。

　　Graves這才正視Newt的目光，「Credence，你跟Goldstein不是要處理事情嗎？你們可以離開了。」

　　Credence面色不善的瞪了Graves一眼，他輕聲細語的向Newt表示他得先離開一會，不用擔心皮箱裡的奇獸，他會照顧，請好好休息。

　　Newt點頭，接受Credence與Tina的離去，但他毫不疑惑厚重的病房門能掩蓋消影術特有的脆響。

　　病房裡只剩Newt跟Graves，他們有很多話得談。

　　首先──

　　「請告訴我Credence臉上那拳不是你打的。」

　　「是我打的。」Graves坦言不諱。

　　「哪隻手？」

　　Graves舉起右手，他整隻手完好毫無缺，可在Newt的注視下，這份完美逐漸消失，化為闇黑怨靈特有的咬痕。

　　「你珍愛的恩尼米翁（Endymion）咬人可真疼，」放下右手，Graves撫過傷痕，完美再度掩蓋缺憾，「你怎麼會沒發現那是陷阱？」

　　「他有名字的。」

　　「你哪隻奇獸沒有名字？」Graves淡然評論，即將脫口而出的諷刺卻折損於Newt的目光之下，「行！Credence。我記得。可以回答問題了嗎？」

　　「你回答我的，我回答你的。」

　　「又要玩這個遊戲？」Graves挑眉，隨後放棄堅持，「先回答我的。」

　　「我沒發現。」

　　「沒發現？還是沒注意？」

　　「前者。」Newt迅速丟出問題，「Credence跟Tina被你派去哪了？」

　　「他們去探望Credence的妹妹。」

　　Newt握住棉被裡的魔杖，「Percival，我認得你，你也認得我，何不誠實一點？」

　　Graves魔杖一揮，隔音咒與防竊聽咒頓時封閉整間病房，窗簾也隨之放下。「真諷刺，如果我手下的正氣師有你一半聰明，現在就不會搞得這麼麻煩。」

　　Newt放鬆警戒，「我剛開始也沒發現。」

　　Graves饒是嘲弄的微笑，「至少你發現的很快。」一頓，他這才正經了些，「Grindelwand逃獄了。雖然我一開始就不預期能關住他多久，但他逃獄當天你就在雅庫特被不曾出現的八眼巨蛛咬傷，原因還是最不可能的『沒發現』？真特別的巧合。」

　　「這跟Credence的妹妹有何關係？」

　　「第一個想到關聯的是Credence，你何不去問他？」Graves雖把問題丟了回去，卻也認分的解說，「我派他去是因為至從紐約那星期不合季節的豪雨後，唯一認得她的只剩Credence。」

　　「我以為你們送她回家了。」

　　「我們是送了。」Graves輕撫魔杖細緻的紋理，「她全家，乃至整個街區，在今年春初爆發了不明的熱病，症狀是突如其來的倒下、發燒、昏迷並在一天內死亡。」他偏頭，笑容更加諷刺，「聽起來有沒有很熟悉？」

　　Newt垂下眼眸，陷入短暫的沉默後，才提問，「我是怎麼到這來的？」

　　「這就更特別了。你的Credence先利用我給的港口鑰轉移到距離紐約有一天海路的輪船上，再單次現影，直接摔到Goldstein桌上，臉色蒼白到不知道你還是他才是快死的人。」Graves若有所思的評論，「這距離可有一百多公里，沒多少巫師能做到這樣。」

　　Newt瞪大了眼，尾音整個拔高，「你還把他派出去！？」

　　Graves眨了眨眼，「我可是讓他咬了一口。」

　　Newt癱回靠墊上，「海葵鼠汁缺貨了！」

　　「比起那個，MACUSA更需要八眼巨蛛的解毒液，治療師為了你可是耗光所有的存貨。」站起身，Graves打個響指，撤除隔音咒與防竊聽咒，「好好休息。不知道基於何種原因你成為Grindelwand主要攻擊目標，再者，你可是讓他最想要的男孩回到了紐約。」

　　Graves一揮魔杖，一扇只有Graves家族才能使用的門扉憑空出現在他身旁，「如果我是你，就不會離開這。」

　　門打開了，門裡出現Graves辦公室一絲不苟的景色。

　　Newt癱在床上，低喃反擊，「你先把我身上的追蹤咒撤掉會比較有說服力。」

　　Graves哼了聲，目光精準的落到Newt的棉被上，位置就在魔杖上方，「這你可以自個來。」

　　一個揮手，Graves離開了。

　　門扉都還沒徹底消失，Newt視線便落到皮箱上，他先召喚到手中的，卻是隨身攜帶的懷錶。

　　Newt打開懷錶，他看著裡頭的指針。良久，才打開皮箱，毫不猶豫地走入。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　斑駁的牆壁，剝落的磚瓦與退色的十字架彰顯出此地的特別，色澤不一的鐵欄杆將孩童嬉鬧與外界區隔而開，卻又將另一邊屬於死亡的寂寥包裹於內。

　　樹蔭稀疏，樹木甚少，更多的是磚瓦與鐵皮、電線桿與被劃分的灰白天空。庭院草地東禿一塊西禿一塊，黃土與砂石被挖得坑坑巴巴、泥濘滿佈，許多泥腳印沿伸到屋內，隱沒在廊道間。

　　與Credence想的不同，Tina並未直接現影，而是現影到一個街區外，地鐵站裡懸掛『整修中』的房間裡，再步行到此處。

　　一路上，Credence與許多人錯身而過，街頭巷弄裡滿是難以預期的喧嘩與吵雜。他本該熟悉，卻感到呼吸困難。腦海不停浮現皮箱裡的平靜，以及火蜥蜴照亮的昏黃光線下，駐足怎樣的身影。「這裡總是這麼多人？」

　　「嗯哼。」再一個轉彎，Tina推開鐵閘門，土紅色的鐵鏽沾染在她手上，有如血跡。

　　幾名原先待在鐵門旁的孩童尖叫著跑進屋子，從外頭都能聽見他們呼喚修女的聲音。

　　「來吧，Modesty在裡頭，她一定很想見你。」

　　望著屋頂上的十字架，Credence吞了口唾液，對於Modesty的記憶他停留在那一晚──永遠不會落下的懲罰、被外力抽走的皮帶和殺戮後仍無法獲得平靜的瘋狂。Modesty在哭。他只是想要保護她。

　　「Credence？怎麼了？」Tina停在庭院間，在許多孩童嬌小的身軀與帶著警戒的目光中，她就像是名異類，卻又那麼令人感到平靜。「來吧。」

　　Credence點頭，跟上Tina的腳步，卻仍跟對方保持幾步路的距離。事實上，他跟Tina的距離一直不停拉遠。

　　Tina熟門熟路的敲門後進入屋內，Credence卻拖拖拉拉，似有什麼在尖鳴，拒絕他進入。他身旁卻是安靜的，孩子們都跑遠了。少數幾名孩童或坐或臥的待在草地上，對於陌生人的闖入感到好奇與不悅。

　　伸出手，Credence推開了門。門扉近乎無聲的滑開，有那麼一瞬間，他以為會見到過往，那簡陋的，由木頭與鐵皮搭造出的家。那個集會所。但眼前所見全然陌生，米白牆壁與暗色地板劃分出天與地的區隔，窗戶透著陽光，將地板染出幾絲金黃。

　　Tina沿著走廊，往二樓走去，「Mary修女，妳在嗎？」

　　即使知道只是同名，Credence也不想認識這名修女，他往離階梯最遠的廊道走去，那有一扇通往後院的門。透亮的玻璃映照出一名女孩，她跳著格子，金黃色的長髮辮子隨身姿舞動，有如撲騰的羽翼。

　　Credence注視女孩的靈巧，那一段段埋藏在回憶中，模糊不清的歌謠，逐漸清晰。她在唱──

　　Tina的疑惑從Credence身後傳來，「奇怪，修女通常會在的。」她的聲音忽近忽遠，似乎在各個房間迴盪，最終停在Credence背後，「你找到她了。」

　　Credence回頭，百思不得其解。

　　Tina微笑，「Modesty！她不就在那玩嗎？」

　　Credence張大了眼，又轉頭看著那名女孩。遲疑的，字句從他口中緩緩說出，「她不是Modesty。」

　　猶如呼應Credence的話語，女孩赫然轉過頭，蒼藍色的眼眸頓時變得烏黑，不見眼白。

　　眨眼間，女孩消失了，取而代之的是崩解成一團一團毛絨物體的小山堆。

　　仔細一看，那些烏黑皆是巴掌大的八眼巨蛛，牠們張開了尖牙與利齒，紛紛朝Credence與Tina爬來。

　　Credence愣在當下。Tina反射性揮舞魔杖，一連串的火光從杖尖射出，卻無法阻擋八眼巨蛛的行進。即使在火焰中，牠們依然毫髮無傷，不受其害。

　　「該死的！」Tina揮舞魔杖，屏障咒瞬間圍繞整間房子，可化為八眼巨蛛的並不只有那名女孩，所有孩童，不論在屋內還是屋外的，他們全卸去偽裝的外皮，露出凶狠的冷血面目。

　　Tina不得不再為Credence與自己另外設一道屏障，這比原先的小上太多，而八眼巨蛛的數量遠遠超乎她的想像。

　　「我們得離開這！」Tina拉住Credence，試圖消影離去，可她們沒有絲毫移動。

　　「他們怎麼知道我們會來！？」

　　Credence沒有回應，他瞪著暫時被阻隔在外的八眼巨蛛，臉色蒼白，拳頭握得死緊。

　　「Credence！快點！我們得──」高溫灼燙了Tina的手，她放開Credence，不敢置信的看向冒出水泡的掌心。

　　無數小火花以Credence為中心，放射性的蔓延，它們懸浮於空，每個不過指尖大，暗紅如血，火芯卻是幽黑如墨。

　　火花附著Tina的屏障上，一層又一層，白熾的高溫燒透了屏障，也燒透了外頭每一隻八眼巨蛛。

　　房屋在燃燒中崩解，異色火焰吞食路徑上的所有，無一倖免。遺留下的只有Credence，還有震驚到難以言語的Tina。

　　「你是怎麼──」

　　Credence垂下目光，他縮起身子，烏黑透亮的魔杖被藏到口袋中，「我…Newt不准我在外頭用…他說這很危險…但我、我想……如果我做錯了，請跟我說……」

　　Tina衝向前，狠狠給Credence一個擁抱，「你在說什麼傻話！謝謝你救了我一命！」她放開全身僵硬的Credence，認真提醒，「但Newt說的沒錯，這真的不能在外頭使用。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「好，讓我複述一遍。」

　　Graves坐在辦公桌後，臉色陰暗得堪比盯上獵物的蛇妖。

　　與以往不同，紛飛的麻雀、羽燕和貓頭鷹公文幾乎佔滿他整張桌面。Graves拿著筆，筆尖敲出不耐的輕響，許多公文鳥識相的飛到他辦公桌外，停留距離所有主最遠的角落，似乎想和那些老鼠一樣，化為碎紙。更有些公文鳥直接藏到Tina和Credence背後，企圖躲避狂風暴雨。

　　「你跟他發現孤兒院那裏是陷阱就算了，為何在莫魔（No-Maj）面前搞出一個超巨大的火球，燒掉整棟建築？」

　　「孤兒院裡頭全是八眼巨蛛，Credence是為了救那些莫魔（No-Maj）。」

　　「閉嘴。Goldstein。我們等會再算這筆帳。」Graves瞪了Tina一眼，足以直接把人扒皮拆骨的目光落到Credence身上，「你是怎麼做到的？」

　　Credence不假思索，「Incendio（吼吼燒）。」

　　Graves挑眉，一臉『你在跟我開玩笑嗎？』。

　　「我沒有說謊。」

　　「使用給我看。」

　　「Newt說──」

　　Graves舉起手，似乎在制止Credence回答又似乎是在對回答中的友人感到頭疼，「我明白了，我們換一個地方說話。」他一揮魔杖，辦公桌旁憑空出現一扇打開的門扉，裡頭是Newt的病房，只是，病患顯然不在。

　　病床上只有三人都很熟悉的皮箱，箱子還是關上的。

　　Graves嘆息，頭顯然更疼。

　　Credence看向門框，難以想像他們是怎麼移動的。

　　Tina先Graves一步走向前，她輕敲皮箱，「Newt，可以麻煩你出來一下嗎？」

　　皮箱沒有打開，打開的是其中一個鎖頭，淡銀色的霧氣從中滲出，凝聚成蜜獾的模樣，【Percival，我現在有點忙，如果Credence回來了，請把他還給我，謝謝。】

　　護法消失。

　　Credence臉頰緋紅。

　　Graves瞥了Credence一眼，挑眉，諷刺地笑了，「你聽到他說的了，進去。」語調大有『等會再跟你算帳』的意涵，「Goldstein，帶走皮箱，Kowalski的麵包店總有空位塞它。」他一頓，神情轉為嚴肅，「然後妳給我好好拷問那些白癡，問他們為何連一整群小孩消失都沒發現！」

　　「Graves！我們有規定！」

　　「妳妹妹私嫁給莫魔（No-Maj）時規定就不存在了。」Graves冷哼，無視Tina的驚訝，「現在，請在我燒掉皮箱前，把他們帶走。」

　　Graves俐落的甩上門。

　　門消失了。

　　Tina與Credence相看倆無語。

　　良久，Credence開口，「我想，我還是先進去好了。」他輕敲皮箱，箱鎖頓時解開。

　　Tina微笑，「請幫我向Newt問好。」

　　Credence點頭，身影消失在皮箱的黑暗中。

　　皮箱再度關起。

　　Tina拿起皮箱，一時間，她不知是Graves丟過來的工作比較麻煩，還是要把Grindelwand的首要目標放在Jacob那比較麻煩。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　小屋擴建了，這很自然，這棟房屋本來就會因Newt的需求自動改變大小。Credence走下來時，迎面而來的是一連串奇怪顏色的煙霧、飛舞在半空中的草藥與咳得滿臉通紅的Newt。那株從雅庫特取來的蘑菇也飄舞在半空，與其他東西一同，依看不見的軌跡規律舞動。

　　「老天！為何沒有一位魔藥大師能簡化這些步驟！？」清理掉失敗的藥劑，Newt揮開煙霧，目光沒有落在Credence身上。

　　「Credence，能幫我把惡閃鴉毒液拿來嗎？」Newt用魔杖敲著大釜，十來瓶的玻璃瓶依照思緒，紛紛朝大釜傾倒出各種不同的劑量。

　　透著螢光的惡閃鴉毒液落了幾滴，透徹水液體頓時化為盈綠。

　　「如果方便的話，再拿一點狐媚子鱗粉。」

　　無色粉末飄落紛飛，液體化為濃稠膏狀。

　　Credence遇過Newt這種狀態幾次，一種陷入研究，全神專注的無我。Newt要真正意識到他的存在需要一段時間，而從對方話語與請求一出口，藥材立刻飛到身邊的情況來論，話語中的『Credence』只是個代名詞。

　　即使如此，Credence仍有種『Newt有把自己放在心上』的莫名歡欣。

　　閃過飛馳而過的草藥，Credence斜靠在牆壁旁，放膽地注視Newt。

　　Newt挺直著背，手指輕敲在魔杖上，幾絲難以察覺的光芒於杖尖閃爍，以不知其名的規律指揮一旁事物。

　　若那些飄浮在空中的物件移動路徑有些許顫抖與不穩，代表他現在有一點焦慮，也許是煩惱，但是是能解決的煩惱。

　　若是平穩，卻速度飛快，代表另一種焦慮，事情也許無法解決，但不是什麼大問題。

　　這些都算好辨認的跡象，若Newt空著雙手做事，那才是麻煩的開始，代表對方無法確定事情接下來的發展，他需要靠接觸物品，才能撫慰心中的煩躁。

　　這些細節，都是專屬於Credence的小秘密。他的秘密。

　　「Credence，請帶牠們出去。」

　　隨話語飛來的是被圍巾纏繞住玻璃獸與木靈，牠們漂浮在Credence面前，各以氣憤的神情表達不滿。

　　Credence連忙轉開目光，「好、好的。」

　　Newt沒有回頭。「能否順道幫我採點糞金龜花瓣？謝謝你。」

　　抓住躁動的玻璃獸與倔嘴的木靈，Credence離開木屋。房門從他身後關上，卻阻擋不了Newt的細語與不停從窗口飛進飛出的各種草藥。

　　Credence喘著氣，試圖消去羞愧，卻無法免去被揭穿的臊紅。也許他下次該躲好一點。

　　一份約有十來吋的清單慢悠悠的飄到Credence面前，上頭列舉了各種奇獸的體液、皮爪或是路徑上的泥土，連玻璃獸都得貢獻出一塊牠藏在肚子裡很久，近乎透紅的黃金。

　　Credence與玻璃獸對望。

　　玻璃獸立刻踹開Credence的抓握，飛快的跑離。Credence沒打算這麼容易放過牠，開什麼玩笑，玻璃獸可是最難抓的。

　　Credence連忙追上去，卻被木靈惡作劇，摔了個狗吃屎。

　　晚來的復仇。

　　Credence趴在地上，球遁鳥停在他身旁，好奇的啄了啄。

　　Credence趁機撲抱到球遁鳥上，採集羽毛。代價有點慘烈。他連人帶鳥，一塊摔到水裡去了。

　　球遁鳥的現影術在驚慌失措時總是特別不計後果。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　花了好一段時間， Credence才收集完所有材料。這段期間，木屋裡傳出各種爆炸與異味，窗口飄出的煙霧色彩繽紛，有如雙腳蛇的鱗羽。

　　Credence打開門，他沒預期Newt會特地到門口接他，也沒有預期對方在收下藥草後，會以落在臉頰上的親吻作為感謝。

　　柔軟的嘴唇飛快的貼在Credence臉頰，其觸感之輕，讓他誤以為是錯覺。

　　Credence察覺到Newt做了什麼的時候，對方已經離開了。

　　Newt又走回大釜前，他身旁漂浮的物品軌跡如此平順，有如星辰運轉──Newt根本沒有意識到自己做了什麼。

　　Credence張目結舌，思考近乎停擺，整張臉更是不受控制的紅如火燒。

　　Credence呆坐在門口，連Queenie以護法通知晚餐的呼喚也無法讓他回歸正常。

　　最後，是幾道輕柔的敲門聲讓Credence意識到當下時刻，他爬起身，輕手輕腳的經過Newt身旁。

　　Newt依然站在大釜前，但這回，他手邊的藥品架多了瓶透徹的濃稠物，量不多，只有幾口的分量。

　　看來Newt還得忙一段時間。

　　Credence離開皮箱，食物的香氣迎面而來。Queenie領著他，魔杖在半空中指揮，各種食材有些切丁，有些磨成泥，香草的氣息與鍋裡沸騰的湯汁，如魔術般化為外型精緻，內容更是美味的晚餐。

　　Credence本該為面前的景象驚嘆，他該喜愛面前這名小腹微凸的女性，她優雅的身段與纖細的骨架，透著金黃的髮絲，像陽光下的稻穗，飽滿且溫暖。可不管他再怎麼看，腦海浮現的卻是Newt站在大釜前的模樣，他捲起袖子的手臂，肌膚上不規則的疤痕與羞怯的微笑。

　　「你真的很喜歡Newt。」Queenie笑道。

　　Credence瞬間紅了臉龐，他忘記這名女性是天生的破心者，他連忙往後退去，背靠到牆壁上，似乎想把自己縮得小小的，「我很抱歉…」垂下目光，他咬唇，為自己的妄念感到不堪與醜惡。他怎能這麼去想Newt？他怎麼敢！？

　　「Credence。」

　　Credence沒發現Queenie什麼時候靠近的，他閃躲對方的碰觸，就像在閃躲即將落下的皮帶。「對不起……」

　　Queenie笑容多了幾分悲傷，她依然走到Credence面前，「為什麼你要道歉？」她堅定的拒絕Credence的歉語，語調又多了幾分柔軟，「喜歡一個人是很正常的事，你不用因此感到羞恥。」

　　「但，這不正常。」Credence迴避Queenie的注視，字句結巴的從口中吐露，「我不該……」

　　「這是選擇，沒有正不正常這種事。」Queenie手放到Credence手臂上，安撫的捏了捏，「能喜歡上Newt這麼美好的人，你該感到高興，」她話鋒隨之一轉，「當然啦，他沒我的Jacob那麼好就是了。」她眨眨眼，淘氣的笑了，「我的Jacob是最棒的。」

　　Credence抬起頭，被Queenie逗笑了。

　　「總算笑了，」Queenie捏一下Credence的臉頰，「多笑一點，Newt一定很喜歡你笑的模樣。」

　　Credence難掩期待，「真的？」

　　「別擔心，他可喜歡你了。」Queenie打趣的說，「別害怕去喜歡人。」

　　門打開了，Jacob滿身霧雨沾染出的濕淋。

　　Queenie笑著前去迎接，他們交換臉頰上的親吻，Jacob煞有其事地撫摸Queenie的小腹，對尚未出生的生命低語。

　　Credence望著兩人的親密，突然更加想念Newt。「我去叫Newt出來。」

　　Credence的匆忙離去讓Jacob疑惑，Queenie笑道，「年輕人的心思你不懂啦」。

　　Jacob眨眨眼，目光飄向客房又飄向Queenie意有所指的微笑，赫然想通了什麼，「妳是指──」

　　「沒錯。」Queenie坦言不諱。

　　毫無芥蒂的，Jacob笑了，「我們可多給他一點鼓勵，不是嗎？」

　　Queenie笑容更加燦爛，她就愛Jacob這點，「親愛的，你有什麼好主意呢？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence逃也似的進入Queenie為他們準備的客房，他靠在門板上，盯著上頭擺著皮箱的床鋪，突然發覺那是張單人床。

　　對這樣的安排，Credence本不以為意，畢竟他跟Newt真正的睡床在皮箱裡，但──垂下頭，Credence不知道自己到底在羞怯什麼，他跟Newt一直都是睡在同一張床上啊！

　　用力拍了拍臉頰，強迫自己冷靜下來。Credence走入皮箱，Newt仍站在大釜前，似乎化為了永恒的雕像，移動的，仍然是那些飛舞的藥材和不停依思緒書寫的羽毛筆。

　　「Scamander先生…」

　　話剛出口，Credence便知道自己說錯話了，Newt不只一次的重申『叫我Newt就好』。他花了好一段時間才改正稱呼，怎麼突然又──但這莫名的改變確實引起Newt注意，他抬起頭，目光從迷濛轉為清晰，嘴角揚起淺淺的微笑，「Credence，怎麼了？」

　　Credence立刻把紛亂的思緒丟到腦後，「晚餐準備好了，如果不麻煩的話，要一塊吃嗎？還是我端下來？」

　　Newt眨眨眼，他拿出懷表，難以置信現在的鐘點，「這麼晚了！？」他搓揉臉頰，「我忙到忘了──請等我一下，我立刻上去。」

　　Newt揮舞魔杖，大釜也隨之清空，少數的成品排列在藥品架上，散發月光般的燦爛。

　　那些堆積的藥材可沒那麼好整理，一陣手忙腳亂中，Credence的幫忙只讓事態好上那麼一點，更別說玻璃獸堅持不懈，想把金子拿回來的搗亂了。

　　不止一次，玻璃獸在他們整理到一半時被丟出小屋，也不止一次，他們又發現毛茸茸的漆黑腦袋不停把各種不該放入肚子裡的藥材塞到肚子裡頭。

　　最後，Newt放棄了，封鎖咒總算阻止玻璃獸的搗亂。

　　Jacob並不在意他們的遲到，他和Queenie正好能藉此烘培出美味的杯子蛋糕，為晚餐多了幾分甜蜜的香氣。

　　Newt也不介意Jacob身上的麵粉，仍張開手，給予好友一個大大的擁抱，讓身上多了幾道粉白的痕跡。

　　晚餐在談笑間開始，也在談笑間結束。可惜Tina臨時得加班，無法參與。Queenie為她留了晚餐，並讓貓頭鷹送去充飢的點心與茶飲。對於這名忙於公事的血親，Queenie總是多了幾分擔憂，卻又難以幫上什麼忙。

　　另一個缺憾是Newt表示還有事情得處理，先行告退，Credence本想跟去幫忙，但Newt婉拒了他。

　　對於Credence的失落，Jacob用滿滿的點心補足，他端上以各種糖霜裝飾的杯子蛋糕，示意Credence晚點將它送給Newt，「我雖然不懂你們的事，但沒有什麼比忙碌過後的杯子蛋糕更能讓人滿足。」他拍了拍Credence的肩，「加油，我支持你。」

　　Credence完全無法理解Jacob的話，但男人已經邊哼歌邊走回房準備洗浴。

　　Queenie笑著為Credence送上另一份消夜，表示自己得先行休息，請把這裡當自己家，別太拘束。

　　捧著小山高的餅乾盤，Credence回到客房，他坐在床沿，並不打算進去皮箱。Newt在忙，他不該去打擾他。

　　倒在柔軟的床上，Credence背靠著牆，身子習慣性的縮成一團。暗自希冀今晚不要作夢，他盯著闔起的皮箱，緩緩閉起了眼。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜深，火蜥蜴棲息的壁爐燃燒出令人昏昏欲睡的溫暖。Newt癱坐在沙發椅上，整個人沒啥精神的半閉著眼，思緒卻亢奮得有如剛被下了強烈清醒咒。他面前的矮桌上放著整排八眼巨蛛解毒劑，每瓶都有月光的光輝。

　　牆壁上出現了一道門，Graves從那走出，疲憊的程度並不比Newt好到哪去。

　　Newt沒轉頭，他仍癱在沙發裡，以低喃作為招呼，「你要的東西，」他看向藥劑，「下次你們該找個正規的調劑師。」魔藥可不是這樣玩的。

　　「研究八眼巨蛛，你夠正規了。」Graves自動自發地坐到Newt一旁的沙發上，從口袋裡拿出火燒威士忌和兩個空杯。

　　「我不喝酒。」Newt語調乾啞的應聲。

　　Graves依然倒了兩杯，酒杯取代矮桌上的藥劑，透徹的酒液在火光的映照下，特別引人注目。

　　Newt依然沒伸手拿取。

　　Graves暗自翻個白眼，「這可是1896年的佳釀，你不喝我可是要喝。」

　　Newt睨了Graves一眼，其中一杯酒漂浮到半空中，他卻遲遲未取。

　　Graves直接拿取他的那份，一口飲盡後，再倒了一杯。

　　「忙碌的一天？」

　　「托恩尼米翁（Endymion）的福。」Graves冷哼，「他在上百名莫魔（No-Maj）面前燒掉整棟教堂兼孤兒收容所。」光是善後就讓他頭痛。

　　Newt垂下目光，若有所思，「新手上路，難免失控。」

　　「我可沒見過誰把吼吼燒失控成了煉獄火，」更別說裡頭那些焦化成灰的八眼巨蛛了，火攻對八眼巨蛛是無效的。「他體內的闇黑怨靈到底有多大？」

　　Newt接下漂浮已久的酒杯，他先喝了口，許久才道，「他能控制。」

　　「為何你不移除它？」Graves裝作漫不經心的詢問，Newt的酒品他是知道的。

　　「時機不對。」Newt又喝了口，臉色逐漸紅潤，「Percival，趁這個時間問話很不禮貌。」就算是朋友，也太過分了點。

　　「我是在關心。」Graves把酒瓶遞了過去，「再來一杯？」

　　Newt任由對方將杯子倒滿，「他不會成為正氣師。」

　　Graves挑眉，「你又知道我想要他了？」

　　Newt微笑，啜飲佳釀，「我看得出來。」

　　「他是個天生的鬥士，你不可能把他藏在皮箱裡一輩子。」

　　「只要你們認定他是怪物，我就能。」

　　Graves頓了頓，不得不承認Newt說的是實話。「這不會永久。」

　　「我也希望如此。」Newt打個哈欠，緩緩站起身，「晚安。」

　　望著Newt走遠的背影，Graves突然丟出疑問。

　　「Newt，你收留他的原因究竟是為了研究？還是單純的憐憫？」

　　Newt回答時的微笑被黑暗模糊，話語也是。

　　Newt走了。

　　Graves獨留在爐火前，輕聲低語，「騙子。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　早晨，有別於以往醒來時的冰冷，Credence很溫暖，讓他不由得再往熱源靠近一些，手臂更是習慣性地伸出，想把熱源再摟緊一點，再貼近──混沌未明的思緒這才想起昨晚他是獨自入睡。

　　Credence詫異的睜開眼，眼前所見是再平常不過的景象，他又睡在Newt身旁。等等！這次，Credence得說是Newt睡在他──整張臉突然炸紅，Credence摀著臉，匆忙從Newt身旁爬起身，整個身體幾乎貼在牆壁上，不敢再靠近。

　　所幸，Newt睡得很沉，並沒有因Credence突如其來的動作醒來。

　　Credence甩了甩頭，試圖辨明狀況。他應該要冷靜，他應該要適應，每天都是同樣的情形，怎麼今天就特別──門被敲響了。Credence輕手輕腳的爬過Newt身旁，打開了門。

　　門外站著的卻是Credence意想不到的人──Graves和強裝輕鬆的Queenie。

　　「我正在想你什麼時候醒。」Graves略挑眉，若無其事地打量房間一圈。

　　門扉從無形中構築而出，它敞開門，展現裏頭枯燥的擺設，地板MACUSA標記與幾座位於角落的人形立牌。

　　Graves偏頭，示意Credence進去，「來吧，我們得談談。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence隨Graves進入房間，門闔上了，門扉從他身後消失無形。

　　Credence縮了縮身子，這才打量起整間房──此地約有一座足球場大小，各式人形立牌散居在角落。

　　視線所及，沒有窗戶，可光照有如午後陽光，足以讓人看清世間，卻不會過於刺眼。離他們最遠的角落有一套簡略的桌椅，氣送桶的管徑從牆壁延伸而下，停在桌面。

　　房間對外出入口只有一道，Credence毫不疑惑那是鎖上的。

　　除了Graves外，Credence沒看見任何人。

　　Graves走到Credence對面，他抽出魔杖，示意Credence也是。

　　Credence雙手平放在大腿旁，沒打算聽從。

　　Graves沒催促Credence，依然漫不經心地用魔杖輕拍大腿，「我看過Goldstein的報告，Newt研究也顯示八眼巨蛛的外殼防火，」他目光落到Credence身上，「這讓我很好奇，你是怎麼燒死那些八眼巨蛛的。」

　　這時，Credence發現他與Graves的距離只有數尺不到，下意識的，他腦海浮現所有能逃跑的路徑與方法。

　　「拿出你的魔杖，Barebone先生。」

　　Credence強迫自己不要後退，即使他心知無路可逃，「不要。」

　　Graves不甚贊同的皺眉，「又是Newt的囑咐？」他嘆了口氣，「你知道現在哪嗎？這裡是MACUSA的符咒研發處，所有你想像得到的咒語這裡都出現過。」他用魔杖指向Credence的口袋，Credence反射性遮住口袋邊緣露出的魔杖。「你的魔法不會影響到外界，你又有什麼好擔心的？」

　　Credence不改其意，「我承諾過的。」

　　Graves偏頭，「你昨天還是用了。」

　　「那是緊急狀況。」

　　一道落雷打到Credence腳旁。

　　Credence不慎跌落在地。

　　Graves微笑，「你何以見得現在不是？拿起魔杖。」他一頓，「或者，我逼你拿。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt翻個身，陽光刺痛他的眼，他貪圖棉被的溫暖，神智卻因掌心突如的冰冷而清醒。

　　Newt張開眼，床上空無一人，被褥冰冷，卻不顯凌亂。

　　「Credence？」打著哈欠，Newt爬起身，嗅聞到除食物之外，一抹獨特的氣息。Graves的香水味。

　　Newt臉埋在雙手中，痛恨起自己的貪杯。

　　「那個混帳……」

　　魔杖召喚到手邊，Newt一瞥懷錶，指針依然處於安全地帶，卻不是靜止的狀況。他連忙穿好衣物，拿起皮箱，衝了出去。

　　Queenie一見到Newt，原本燦爛的微笑僵住了，臉色更是巨變，「對不起！我不知道──」

　　Newt暗自磨牙，「帶我過去！現在就去！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　羽雀振翅，旋繞在天花板旁，卻尋不得一個出口。

　　雷光遽現，打在羽雀身旁，牠跌落在地，立刻化為截然不同的外型──一隻紙張材質的老鼠。

　　紙老鼠竄逃於人形立柱間，牠想藉由通氣管脫逃，卻不知怎麼，就是鑽不進本該敞開的通風口，只得藏匿於桌角。

　　火光閃現，紙老鼠被逼出縫隙，牠再度化為有著利爪的獾獸，目標很顯然是唯一的出入口，可Graves早站在那，好整以暇的揮舞魔杖，為門口設立一道又一道的防線。

　　獾獸威嚇性的低吼，利爪尖銳，卻無意傷人。

　　雷光隨Graves揮舞的魔杖，再度打落。

　　這回，獾獸整個身體都被震麻，不得不恢復原本的外型，一名年輕人──Credence，他跪坐在地，氣喘吁吁，卻依然不願拿起口袋裡的魔杖。

　　Graves輕撫唇瓣，若有所思，「令人驚嘆的變形能力，若不是知道Grindelwand對爆竹棄如糞土，我還真以為你是他的愛徒。」

　　Credence目光更烈，暗影悄然浮現，轉瞬間又消失無蹤。

　　「還是這麼固執？」Graves略感失望的嘆息，「只是一個法術，耗不了多少時間。」他挑了挑眉，似察覺什麼般的笑了，「還是你要把我當成Grindelwand？我聽說你跟他有一個小約會。」他偏頭，「你愛上他了？小傢伙。」

　　Credence一頓，目光突然多了些什麼，他握緊拳頭，掌心留下一道道月牙般的紅痕。

　　Graves緩步走到Credence面前，仔細觀察這名依然站不起來的男孩，幾絲黑霧圍繞在他身旁，若隱若現。「告訴我，他是怎麼跟你說的？承諾會好好待你？還是會讓你離開那個病態的賽倫會？」

　　Graves略挑眉，目光洞察一切，口音頓時轉化，冷硬的紐約腔變成柔軟的歐陸音律，「啊、『自由』。『我』是這麼答應你的，對吧？」他微笑，不再帶著譏嘲，而是撫慰般的溫柔，語調更有如情人般輕聲細語，「『我』會讓你自由。」

　　Credence咬唇，火光以他為中心呈放射狀湧現。火花包圍他，往外延伸數尺的範圍。每道都是黑色的火芯，每道都只有指甲大小。

　　室內溫度節節高升，角落的人體立柱不見火焰，卻瞬間化為灰燼。

　　「不要提起他。」字句從Credence口中擠出，莫名低啞，卻是咬牙切齒。

　　Graves沒有退避，他更靠近Credence，無懼火光與高熱，「『我』是怎麼拋棄你的？是發現你沒有利用價值了？還是『我』直接說你只是名不起眼的爆竹，連巫師都算不上？」

　　無數火光有如被巨型的雙手捻熄般，瞬間消失。

　　可Credence，他全身開始散發一種莫名的光輝，火的光芒。

　　Credence瞪著Graves，目光卻不像在看他，反而像是在看某個曾經。

　　「──閉嘴！」

　　黑霧湧現，火光也是。

　　巨型火焰以Credence為中心，噴發而出，有如狂怒的地獄三頭犬，毀滅沿路上的一切。

　　火焰打破無數Graves事先設好的屏障，意圖將他吞蝕殆盡。

　　若不是研發部的門突然被踹開，Graves可能連灰都不剩，但他毫髮無傷──一道突如其來的強力屏障壟罩住他。

　　火焰肆虐而過，沒有造成任何傷害。

　　Credence跪倒在地，抖如風中殘葉，臉色更是蒼白如雪。

　　Graves撤下屏障，饒是興味地看向那名不速之客──Newt，他舉著魔杖，目光如炬，動作更是迅如急雷，他未顧後方嚇傻的Queenie，先甩開皮箱，一拳揍向Graves。

　　Graves擋下了，這無法阻止Newt接下來的踢擊──Graves的小腿骨不是斷了就是裂了幾道。

　　「Merlin在上！你到底在搞什麼！？」Newt難得的高聲怒喝震醒所有人。

　　Queenie眨了眨眼，連忙走向Credence。

　　Credence拒絕Queenie的攙扶，堅持靠自己站起，卻屢屢跌坐在地。

　　「我只是在測試恩尼米翁（Endymion）的魔法，沒必要這麼生氣。」不慌不忙地為自己治療，Graves丟出抗辯。

　　Newt側頭，看也不看的下令，「Queenie，請扶Credence進去皮箱。」

　　話語剛落，皮箱立刻打開。

　　Credence聲音有如他顫抖的指尖，「不！我、我要待在這……」

　　Newt目光落到Credence身上，柔和許多，「Credence，進去，我們晚點再談。」他立刻回頭瞪向Graves，口氣尖銳如刃，「愚昧之人才會玩弄龍火。」

　　Graves挑眉，難掩諷刺，「我倒很好奇你是怎麼把一名男孩養成了龍。」

　　剛把Credence扶進皮箱，Queenie看向門外，「有人來了。」

　　Newt一個揮手，皮箱立刻回到手中，順道上鎖。

　　幾乎是同一時間，門開了。MACUSA主席──Seraphica．Picquery走了進來，她嚴厲的看了在場所有人一眼。

　　Queenie順服的退到Graves身後，垂下眼眸，藏在背後的指尖為隱隱發出撞擊聲的皮箱下了消音咒。

　　Picquery目光最後落在Newt身上，「先生們，可否解釋一下剛才的地震？」

　　Graves站向前，身姿巧妙地遮掩住Newt的皮箱，「有藉於巫火對於八眼巨蛛並無太大的殺傷力，我和Scamander先生剛在研究新的魔法，很慚愧的是對於這種事我們倆都有點失了理智。」他直視Picquery，「我們之後會更加小心。」

　　「什麼樣的咒語能讓整棟大樓都在震動？」

　　「龍火。」Newt吶吶的開口，「我有養一隻剛滿月的火龍，她有些太興奮了，是我的失誤，主席。」

　　「Scamander先生，我想我應該不用向你重申美國的法律，是誰允許你帶龍進來的？」

　　「是我允許的。」Graves應話，「Scamander先生，」他看了Newt一眼，「他本該在今早離開美國，但有藉於現今仍不確定八眼巨蛛的來源，我讓他以奇獸顧問的身分留了下來。」

　　Picquery略挑眉，再度看了三人一眼，她點了點頭，「請謹慎行事，先生們。」她一頓，看向Newt，「管好你的奇獸，我不想看見任何一隻你皮箱裡的怪物，包括那隻闇黑怨靈。」

　　Newt握緊皮箱把手，張口欲言。

　　Graves搶先發言，「Seraphica，闇黑怨靈也是個人。」

　　「而那名男孩至少殺了三個人，請記住這點。」

　　Picquery走了。

　　Queenie癱坐在地，鬆了口氣，「她沒發現。」

　　Graves扒了扒頭，「妳真該接受正氣師的訓練，Kowalski太太。」

　　Newt沒理他們倆任何一個，直接打開皮箱，飛快的走了進去。

　　Graves本想跟上，Newt魔杖尖立刻指向他，「想都別想。」

　　皮箱關上了，從聲音評斷，Newt還從內部鎖死。

　　Graves翻個白眼，「過度保護。」

　　Queenie拿起皮箱，仔細撫去上頭的灰塵，她本想責難，但在對上Graves的視線後，她瞪大了眼，「你是故意的。」

　　Graves微笑，「我只是盡我的職責。」

　　一隻絨啄木鳥外型的護法飛到Graves肩頭，向他低語。

　　Queenie認出那隻啄木鳥是Tina的護法，但對方昨晚才表示自己這幾天得忙一件機密任務，暫時無法返家，「發生什麼事了？」

　　「只是例行的匯報。」Graves神色轉為嚴肅，「我得離開了，請保管好皮箱。」他打個響指，門扉展現在Queenie面前。

　　門裏頭的景象Queenie相當熟悉，是Jacob的麵包店入口。

　　「妳先請。」Graves紳士的舉起手示意。

　　Queenie沒有動，她無法理解Graves的舉止，「為什麼？」

　　「就像妳一樣，他們不是正氣師。」Graves偏了偏頭，「去吧，那才是妳的世界。」

　　Queenie踏過門，門在身後關起。她轉頭看著逐漸消失的門扉，突然有種莫名的悲傷。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence知道事情不太對勁。

　　Newt從沒命令過他，即使是對方最嚴厲的口氣，也是用請託取代不容拒絕的要求。Queenie的動作也太過急切，像想要躲避什麼，她幾乎在Credence進入皮箱的瞬間就關上了門。

　　Credence未顧慮虛軟的四肢，拖著身體，爬上一層又一層的階梯。

　　門鎖上了。

　　Credence聽得見外頭似是而非的交談，以謊言構築保護的貼心。這不是他想要的。

　　「Newt！讓我出去！」

　　敲打門板，Credence嘶聲力竭的大吼，淚水不受控制的滴落在階梯上，像極了血跡。

　　木門絲毫未動，它甚至沒有凹陷，依然堅守崗位。

　　「拜託，讓我出去……」Credence跪倒在地，被淚水模糊的視線瞥見一閃而逝的光芒，是他的魔杖握柄。黑曜石雕琢出的冰冷。

　　Credence伸出手，象徵性地做出拿取的動作，魔杖飛也似的落到他手中，杖身閃閃發亮。

　　毫不遲疑的，Credence在腦海描繪出外頭的模樣，他熟悉每個角落，更熟悉外頭的人與物。

　　Credence思索離去，並讓意念逐漸化為實體。那就像在混亂中創造出一條路徑，專屬於你，可路上滿是陷阱。

　　『你必須很專心，仔細想著目的地。』

　　Newt的嗓音在Credence腦海繪出指引，每一字，每一句都像一個道標，一個不會錯誤的──偏偏在此時，一道冷硬的嗓音，有如利刃，劃開專注──「他殺了三個人，記住這點。」

　　Credence揮舞魔杖的手一抖，注意力頓時從Newt身上轉移到曾經──Mary．Lou，她如此高大，如此不悅，她站在他面前，皮帶正要揮下。

　　Credence消失了。

　　幻影猿從角落探出頭來，牠哀傷的目光注視虛空，沒有一個定點。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt進來皮箱的瞬間就覺得不對勁，這種不對勁不是所有奇獸不約而同的安靜，而是一種彷彿被下了隔音咒，你明知世界喧擾，卻無法聽聞聲響的死寂。

　　生平第一次，Newt竟有種被皮箱排斥的不適。

　　「Credence？」

　　Newt沒有瞧見Credence的身影或是聽聞任何的回應，他敲了敲Credence的房門，「Credence？我很抱歉剛才那樣對你說話，可以請你出來嗎？」

　　沒有回應。

　　Newt小心翼翼的打開門，房間裡是空的。

　　Newt走向屋外，糞金龜推著石頭，經過他腳旁，背後的花朵開著海洋般的藍，旋舞針聚在一塊，似在樹梢竊竊私語。

　　Newt在皮箱裡繞了一圈又一圈，沒有看見Credence。他皺起眉頭，步伐逐漸焦慮起來。

　　幻影猿在窩巢裡翻個身子，幾本裝飾用的書被牠踢翻到樹下，惹得海葵鼠頻頻抱怨。

　　Newt漫不經心地將書本遞給幻影猿，渾身白毛的奇獸並不接受，牠反而伸出手，似在討取一個擁抱。

　　Newt抱起幻影猿，心不在焉的在皮箱遊走，他仍在找尋。

　　「Credence，拜託，別再躲了，我需要跟你談談。」

　　風聲寂寥，寒風從闇黑怨靈的棲地呼嘯而出，Newt縮起身子，幻影猿摟著他，像是安撫般的拍了拍他的背。

　　「怎麼了？Dougal？」

　　幻影猿指了個方向，那有無邊的沙漠和新入住的綠洲狐獸，牠們成群結隊的攀爬在岩壁上，目光望著天空，召喚雨落。

　　「那裡我找過了，Credence不在──」Newt一愣，他拿出懷錶，指針飄向了西南方，可形跡未定，像在隨風飄忽的浦公英，沒有一個方向。

　　Newt呆立在當場，神色空白得像是失去了靈魂。

　　如果不是幻影猿親暱的拍撫，他也許會這麼站在那，未發覺自己早已落淚。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　現影術的最大缺點莫過於瞬間的噪音，那讓大多數的巫師都有所警覺，令Graves備感麻煩，他討厭在工作時使用現影術，偏偏那是最有效率的移動方式。

　　魔杖在空中虛畫而過，Graves下達命令。

　　第一分隊早已出發，他們潛伏在人群中，以難以聽聞的密語傳遞消息。

　　第二分隊正在待命，他們是最先也是最後離開的人，Graves將會是其中之一，他決不會落下任何一個。

　　第三分隊早早離去，在周遭戒備，以防萬一。

　　護法飄然現蹤，蝴蝶般的外型隸屬於第一分隊的小隊長，他向Graves低語內幕，傳遞時刻將到的提醒。

　　Graves目光落到Tina身上，點了點頭。

　　Tina拿出一瓶藥劑，毫不猶豫地喝下。她的外貌瞬間扭曲成另一道Graves熟悉的陌生，原先鬆垮的衣服也變得相當合身。

　　眨了眨如今翠綠的眼眸，Tina拿起皮箱，最後一隊的正氣師和她一同動作，紛紛拿出自己的魔杖。

　　「MACUSA有在這地區設下最高等級的莫魔驅逐咒，你們接下來可以自由發揮，唯一準則──別讓Grindelwand的逃亡生活太好過。」

　　幾名正氣師笑了，笑容隨即消失在虛空中。他們還有正事得做。

　　「Goldstein，接下來妳得靠妳自己，懂嗎？」

　　Tina點頭，目光謹慎。

　　Graves微笑，隨即消影離去，迎接他的，是一場混戰。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence正在飄移，身軀時隱時現，有如隱沒在黑暗中，難以發覺與他者的界線。他意識模糊，既無法清醒的察覺為何如此，也無法就此沉睡，再不醒轉。

　　Credence在兩者之間掙扎，好幾次他醒了又睡了；好幾次，他清楚意識到自己在墬落，可永遠落不到底。

　　Credence不知自己昏睡了多久，也不知會再沉睡多久，驚醒他的是一聲尖鳴以及燦爛刺眼的陽光。

　　Credence艱難的張開眼，身體虛軟無力，光舉起手臂就耗了所有力氣。

　　某種從未見過的生物正盯著Credence瞧，探詢的目光隨頭部左右擺動，意涵不光是好奇，還有一種不知如何下手的打量。

　　Credence瞪大眼，他連忙爬起身，摔倒了好幾次，掌心碰到的不是光滑的泥磚石道，而是粗糙的枝枒草葉，偶爾混了些不知名的碎骨。

　　Credence盡可能遠離那隻快有一輛車子大的生物，他也無法距離多遠，不過幾呎外，原先踏實的地面化為少說有百來呎的懸岩，難以離去更難以接近。

　　對於面前一望無際的荒野，Credence張目結舌，他本以為這是幻境，一處Newt用帷幕搭造的居所，可空氣裡的沙塵味如此之重，毫無海洋特有的鹹苦，更別說掉下去只會摔成泥的高度了。

　　Credence斜靠在枝枒堆中，他抓了抓頭，對於自己怎麼來到此地一點頭緒都沒有，手錶顯示的時日與他認知的時光不超過半小時，但代表Newt的指標卻顯示在遙遠的東北方，宛如距離好幾座島嶼。

　　Credence再度看望，想尋找離開的方法。突然，他被推了一下。他轉頭探望，發覺自己並不是被推了，而是被那隻疑似鳥類的生物啄了。

　　「嘿！別這樣！」

　　那生物又啄了一下，牠不停啄著Credence。力道不大，但很煩人。

　　Credence不得不揮舞雙手，以明確的動作喝止對方，「住手！」

　　似乎醒覺Credence不是食物，那隻鳥又窩回角落，金燦的眼瞳注視遠方。Credence順著牠的視線看去，原先晴朗的藍天逐漸被烏雲掩蓋，雲朵移動的速度之快，有如颶風席捲大地。

　　陽光逐漸被烏雲遮掩，原先燥熱的溫度頓時陡降，Credence雙手抱胸，他不停摩擦手臂，單薄的衣物難以提供應有的溫暖。

　　Credence蜷縮在枝枒堆中，細雨飄下，雷光乍現，轟鳴陣陣，他身子又更縮進枝枒堆裡。

　　此時，那隻鳥禽拍打起翅膀，對空尖鳴。

　　陽光更暗了些，有如夜晚般的黑暗籠罩住整個地區。不對。Credence否定自己的判斷，真正暗下來的，只有這處位於懸岩邊的窩巢，有什麼，擋住了陽光。他抬頭望去，瞬間閃現的雷光照亮了視野，也照亮徘徊在天空中的龐大身影。

　　Credence這才明瞭，剛才與他相處的，不過是幼獸。巢穴真正的主人，正以利爪與尖嘴，猛然向他襲來。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt從皮箱離開時，正好與Queenie撞上了，應該說，是Queenie匆忙走向他，纖細的手腕直接抓住Newt的手臂，將他扯向某個方向。

　　「我們需要你的幫忙。」Queenie語速極快的表示，神情中的慌張顯而易見。

　　Queenie從未這樣過，Newt一時間也忘記自己離開皮箱的原因，順從的跟著對方走。

　　Jacob被Queenie的反應嚇著，下意識地將櫃台的顧客晾在那，急忙跑向兩人，「Queenie，冷靜一點，發生什麼事了？」

　　Queenie說得又快又急──一場圍捕、正氣師、八眼巨蛛、受傷、Tina被咬了。Queenie抓著Newt，她的聲音鯁噎，指節發白，身體更是止不住地顫抖。「拜託，Newt，幫幫她。」

　　Newt與Jacob對看一眼，Jacob以溫言暖語扶Queenie坐下，Newt蹲坐在她面前，語調堅定的表示，「你們是我的朋友，我一定會幫忙的。」

　　噙著眼淚，Queenie總算笑了。

　　Jacob暗自向Newt道謝。

　　Newt回以笑意，隨即消影離去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt來到的地方，竟有些似曾相識──不停奔走的治療師，隱忍的哀嚎與哭泣，血跡與淚水落在殘破不堪的肢體上，劃下另一種痕跡。

　　黑魔法的氣息隱隱若現，發黑的軀幹更有獨特的咬痕，有幾名傷患被蓋上白布，也有幾名傷患被治療師圍繞，各色治療魔法從魔杖尖傾洩而出。

　　避開奔走的治療師，Newt逮到一名呆立在走廊角落的MACUSA員工，她的年紀如此之輕，彷彿從未見過如此景象。「不好意思，我找一個人，Goldstein，Tina．Goldstein，妳知道她在哪嗎？」

　　女孩呆愣的看向Newt，顫抖的指尖指出了方向。Newt拉著她坐到椅子上。他離開了。

　　Newt循著方向走去，逐漸遠離吵雜。治療師堅定且不容否決的嗓音消失了，取而代之的是病床間的低語，那些隱忍疼痛的咒罵和無聲的淚水。他緩步走著，紛亂的交談迴繞在耳旁，沒多久又消失了。

　　Newt再往裡頭走去，化為麻雀與羽燕的公文時不時在廊道間飛竄，紙老鼠互相嚙咬，在垃圾堆旁化為碎片。

　　Newt走到被圍簾區隔而出的病房時，他對於整體事態明瞭了七七八八，他所尋的人──Tina，她靠坐在床上，身上不合身的衣物不是血跡斑斑就是燒焦的痕跡。傷處顯然只有被包紮好的右手臂與大半張臉，意識更是清楚到能用護法傳訊──向Queenie告知一聲平安的消息。

　　Newt敲了敲牆壁，示意自己的到來。Tina猛然回神，滿臉被識破的尷尬。

　　見此，Newt直接跳過Tina為何穿著和自己一樣的這類瑣碎問題，直指核心，「從什麼時候開始的？」

　　Tina欲言又止，最後認命的折服在Newt的目光下，「一天前。我們發現Grindelwand逃獄後並沒有離開紐約，而是暫時居住在市郊一處俱樂部裡。我們還不清楚他停留在那裏的原因……」Tina頓了頓，「Newt，我們不是故意要隱瞞你。」

　　「誰的主意？」

　　Tina沉默了，Newt暗自嘆息，他早該知道的。揉了揉臉，他轉移話題，「妳還好嗎？有被咬傷嗎？」

　　Tina微笑，「只有被咬一小口，治療師處理好了。謝謝你的解毒劑，很有用，但他們還是要求我住院觀察幾天。」見Newt的目光停留到臉上，她笑容更加無奈，「這是不小心被燒到的，同事一時情急，龍火的範圍不小心施放的太大了。」她安撫般的表示，「別擔心，不會留下疤的。」

　　「留下了就可惜了。」Newt回以笑意，「如果有需要幫忙的地方，請盡管告訴我。」

　　Tina張口欲言，治療師這時走了進來，說要完成剩下的治療。

　　Newt被請出病房。他並無等待的打算。

　　Newt看了看，循著公文鳥的路徑，走去一間目前來看最安靜的病房。

　　那有層層幕簾區隔出的清淨，卻有無數的公文鳥停留在幕簾間，等待審閱。

　　病房的所有主即使被治療師下令靜養，還是沒有半分遵循的意圖，而對於Newt的來到，他只丟出這麼一句──

　　「我可不道歉。」

　　「我知道。」Newt坐到陪客椅上，一一看過Graves的傷口，他身上還是有黑魔法的氣息，難怪治療師不肯放他離開，「抓到他了？」

　　「被溜走了。」Graves不耐的咂嘴，幾隻公文鳥從他手中飛走。「那些該死的八眼巨蛛在幫他。」

　　「正常來說，八眼巨蛛是不受控制的，」Newt淡然評論，「牠們視人類為食物，不太可能幫助Grindelwand。或許牠們並非純血統的八眼巨蛛，但這就無法排除馴化的可能。有考慮使用蛇妖或類似的幻像驅逐嗎？畢竟這樣的八眼巨蛛實在少見，也許能用更好的條件逼牠們放棄保護Grindelwand。」

　　「這時候你還在跟我說這些？」Graves半帶責難的睨了Newt一眼，「但那群八眼巨蛛的確──該死的！Newt！那小子呢！？」

　　「Credence？」Newt嘆息，「我找不到他。」他揉了揉臉，似想揉去失落，「他很安全。我只能確定這點，其他……」

　　Graves哼了聲，「總算會對人下追蹤咒了？」

　　Newt無視Graves的調侃，硬生轉了話題，「你剛才要跟我說什麼？」

　　「那名操控八眼巨蛛的女巫，她是Modesty，Credence最小的妹妹。」Graves驅逐再度飛到面前的公文，「介意說明一下她是怎麼辦到的嗎？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雷光照亮了奇獸的外型，也同時照亮了牠的利爪與尖喙，Credence反射性躲避，卻避無可避。與毫無殺傷力的幼獸不同，這回可是貨真價實的成獸，而他，正好是那名誤闖窩巢的人，一個注定該被驅逐的威脅。

　　Credence舉起魔杖，想消影到安全之地，可不知怎麼，他僅現影到一、兩呎外的距離，還差點因此摔落懸岩。

　　奇獸雖然因此撲空，沒多久又上升到高空，牠不停徘徊。落雷轟鳴，打在Credence身旁。另一聲鷹嘯傳來，更為巨大的暗影臨空而下。

　　兩方夾擊下，Credence根本沒有逃脫的機會。

　　Credence收起魔杖，闇黑怨靈緩緩從他手中飄現，如果可以，他不想這樣做。Newt會難過。但，他別無選擇。

　　可令人驚訝的是，這隻後來出現的奇獸並無攻擊Credence的意圖，而是飛到他面前，朝體型較小的兩隻同類振翅尖鳴，似在抗議。

　　牠並不把我當作入侵者或食物。醒悟到這個事實，Credence癱坐在地，闇黑怨靈再度回歸到體內。他放鬆的嘆息，反覆握起顫抖的指尖，想撫平內心的恐懼。

　　體型較小的奇獸退下了，牠蹲踞在幼獸身旁，輕柔整理起對方紛亂的羽翼。最大的那隻則轉過頭，以一種獨特的溫柔撲到Credence身上。

　　Credence被嚇得全身僵硬，闇黑怨靈差點再度出現。

　　奇獸未顧Credence的異樣，鷹喙親暱的在他臉旁磨蹭，時不時發出略有煩躁的噴息。每發出一聲，牠就磨蹭的更加用力，似想磨掉什麼不該存在的東西。

　　Credence任由奇獸標記，他手懸在半空，不知該作何反應。他從沒見過這種生物，更不可能獲得牠的好感。他想過任何可能，最終是一句話，一個緬懷，那名字在記憶中是如此飄忽，幾乎轉身即忘，他費了好段時間，才想到──

　　「Frank？」嘗試性的，Credence呼喚，雷鳥更加用力的磨蹭他，發出細膩的低鳴。

　　Credence卸下最後一絲的戒備，他模仿Newt可能會有的舉動，順著雷鳥的羽翼，輕柔的撫摸。

　　雷鳥的低鳴更加輕快，牠整個身子壓到Credence身上，像在要求一個擁抱。

　　Credence懷抱住雷鳥脖頸，他將臉埋在柔軟的羽毛裡，輕聲道謝，「謝謝你保護我，Frank。」他心中響起的，卻是另一句感謝。

　　謝謝你，Newt。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　無光之地，金屬與石材建造出此地的牢不可破，位於地底的冰冷讓空氣帶有白霧，來去之人紛紛拉高衣領，縮著身體，想盡快離去。但總有些生物是離不開的。他們受困於此，原因各式各樣，只有一點相同，便是違反了MACUSA的法律。

　　此地，Newt並不陌生，他曾在這待過一段時日，又逃了出去。這是他最不想重溫的記憶之一。

　　順著正氣師的帶領，Newt停在牢房門口前，他早被告知裏頭還有另一個牢房，那形如鳥籠，將拘禁在牢房內的生命困在一個相對來說，對看守者較為安全的地方。

　　「你自個小心點，牠們咬死很多人。」

　　輕聲向正氣師道謝，Newt舉起魔杖，抹除氣味外，還對自己下了成打的忽略咒與隱身咒，以至於連原先站在一旁的正氣師都瞬間找不著他的位置。「門打開後，請不要發出任何聲音，也不要對我說話。」

　　正氣師點頭，魔杖輕點鎖頭。

　　門開了，Newt率先走入，他的腳步近乎無聲，身影更是一下子就隱沒在牢房裡的黑暗中，難以辨明蹤跡。正氣師雖跟著走入，但他只站在門邊，沉默的執行看守者的任務。

　　唏嗦聲，細細密密，有如不停交錯的梭織，未曾間斷。一層層帶有黏性的絲網飄飛到牢籠四周，有如薄霧，讓明亮的光照只限於正氣師站的位置，其餘地方有如黑夜，只能靠星子般的微弱光輝，看清事物。

　　正氣師一進去就失去Newt的身影，他花了好一段時間，才勉強從微弱的光影間瞧見對方位置。

　　發覺的瞬間，正氣師真的很想出聲警告，可又因Newt的囑咐，強迫自己安靜。有這樣的反應也不能怪他，因Newt距離牢籠不過數呎遠，八眼巨蛛只要腳伸長一點，他立刻會被勾進去。

　　Newt像沒發覺到危險般，依然故我的盤坐在地，手中的魔杖順著思緒，不規律的在空氣中搖晃，像在拍打一首無人聽聞的曲調。

　　正氣師沒有看見Newt的目光是怎麼在八眼巨蛛身上遊走，他也沒有看見Newt一一巡視過八眼巨蛛的外貌，他在心中為牠們的特徵分門別類，劃分出一個又一個區塊，像在歸類又像在找尋，他更沒有看見Newt目光透露出的憐憫與憤怒，那種種的無奈與哀傷，通通消失在他最終平靜的視線裡，彷彿從未存在。

　　Newt目光落到其中一隻八眼巨蛛身上，那隻特別瘦小，卻從Newt進來瞬間直盯著他瞧，牠發出的唏嗦也近乎無聲，不像其他隻吵雜，時不時打作一團。

　　Newt專注的觀察這隻異常的八眼巨蛛，他看著牠長了硬毛的肢體、利爪、略顯橢圓的身軀和佈滿野性的瞳眼。那些相似又相異的外型，在外人眼中也許難以辨清，對他來說有天壤之別。

　　Newt舉起魔杖，意圖並非正氣師所料的攻擊，而是撤除身上偽裝。

　　瞬間，那隻瘦小的八眼巨蛛發出尖鳴，所有八眼巨蛛都靠了過來，尖牙分泌出毒液，流淌在地。牠們的腳尖不停敲打地面，乍看之下毫無規律，實際上，卻是有跡可循。

　　Newt爬起身，他沒轉頭，直接詢問後方對於八眼巨蛛突然如此興奮感到不解的正氣師，「請問這裡有設隔音咒嗎？」

　　「有。」

　　「我知道該怎麼引出Grindelwand。」Newt偏了偏頭，目光沒有離開八眼巨蛛，「如果方便的話，可以將隔音咒稍微解除幾小時嗎？」

　　正氣師表示得向上級詢問，他的護法飄忽在半空中，等待口訊。

　　那是隻美國野牛，Newt注意到。真是特別。但對於這名正氣師，他的專注點也僅限如此。

　　下一秒，Newt走近牢籠，他未顧更加興奮的八眼巨蛛與後方正氣師的驚叫，直接伸手抓住其中一隻的頭顱。

　　火焰從Newt手中湧現，瞬間吞蝕掉整隻八眼巨蛛。

　　其餘八眼巨蛛紛紛向後退去，躲避火焰的高溫，只有那隻特別瘦小的仍停留在原處，對Newt發出威嚇的尖鳴。

　　「告訴他，」Newt向那隻下令，「我在這，別再耍小手段，有本事自己來找我。」他鬆開手，八眼巨蛛焦枯的屍體墜落在地，發出難聞的惡臭。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　得知這件事的Graves先是挑眉，而後大笑，讓前來匯報的Tina一臉驚恐，不知該先對哪一方的舉止有所反應。

　　未理會還沒反應過來的Tina，Graves召喚護法，「就照Scamander先生的意思去做。」他一頓，「送一隻八眼巨蛛給治療師製作解毒劑，我們接下來會需要很多。」

　　護法離開了。

　　Graves仍是笑著，「能惹怒這小子，Grindelwand還真不簡單。」

　　Tina突然意識到情勢發展，她瞪向Graves，「Graves！Newt不能成為餌！」

　　「他自願。反對無效。」

　　Tina嗓音更響，「你可以拒絕！」

　　「別被他的外表給騙了。」Graves笑意更深，「戰時，他可是唯一能靠蠻力馴服火龍的巫師，我為何要拒絕他？」

　　見Tina目光宛如噴火，Graves這才正經了點，「Goldstein，妳暫時不要回去，Kowalski先生隨妳們倆姊妹保護，別讓他引走Grindelwand注意力。」

　　Graves爬下床，一大群公文鳥飛旋在他身旁，似要將人推回床上。

　　「好了好了，別鬧，我們可是有一名國際逃犯要抓。」Graves揮了揮手，驅趕治療師的靜養命令。門扉從他身旁出現，這次，門並未關起，而是直接連接到牢房門口。

　　Newt仍坐在八眼巨蛛的牢籠前，即使發現有人靠近，他仍專注的注視手中懷錶，不發一語。

　　Tina直接走到Newt身旁，沒發現他反射性地將懷錶錶面藏於掌心，「Newt！你不能這樣做！」她又驚又怒，「這樣太危險了！」

　　Newt垂下頭，雙手合握住懷錶，似在思索，可當他抬起頭注視Tina時，目光卻沒有半分猶豫，「皮箱暫時委託妳們保管好嗎？」

　　木靈發出抗議，Newt嘆息，「Pickett，別這樣，我們說好了。」

　　木靈嘟嘴，心不甘情不願的爬到皮箱上，背對Newt坐著。

　　Newt苦笑，「Jacob知道該怎麼照顧他們，麻煩你們了。」

　　Tina張目結舌，她先是看了站在Newt身旁，無聲下令『快走』的Graves一眼，再看向不打算改變心意的Newt，心中的千言萬語全化為一聲爆吼，「該死的！你們倆到時候最好給我平安無事！要不然我絕對會對你們下蠻橫咒（Imperio）！！！」

　　一把拿過皮箱，Tina果斷的轉身離去。

　　Graves眼中有笑，「賭一個金加隆，她事後會揍你。」

　　「我不賭這種事。」Newt一瞥Graves，微笑，「但我覺得她會揍的是你」。

　　Graves一臉『來啊，我無所謂。』。

　　「但說真的，你認為他會來？」

　　「他要的是我。」Newt揉了揉臉，任誰都能看見懷錶上，代表Credence的那條指針，依然顯示平安。他注視指針，輕聲低喃，「沒有什麼比起活生生，會反抗的餌食更能吸引獅面龍尾羊。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　第一百四十九次，Credence杖尖只出現轉瞬熄滅的火光，幾抹白煙渺渺，身為目標物的枯枝依然平安無事，他發出低吼，枯枝被踢飛到懸岩下，沒發出一點聲音。

　　Credence不知道自己怎麼了，以往熟悉的符咒像失了靈，沒半個起作用，連最擅長的火焰魔法也只能得到幾抹白煙與燒焦的惡臭。

　　撫摸手錶表面，Credence咬唇，打算再試一次。

　　不遠處，幼鳥望著天空，Frank與伴侶遠去狩獵，留牠看家。時不時，Credence會發覺幼鳥振翅，嘗試如同父母般飛行，但牠不管怎樣拍打羽翼，卻依然停留在原地。

　　Credence抹了抹臉，努力讓思緒淨空，腦海只想著火焰，它的灼熱、光亮與代表的意義。Newt教過他的，他怎能忘了？再度吶喊出咒語，魔杖尖端只出現一抹白煙。

　　Credence懊惱地大吼，幼鳥被他嚇著般的發出尖鳴。

　　Credence苦笑，「你也練習到煩了？」他坐到幼鳥身邊，與牠一同看著天空。天空又高又遠，藍得過分，白雲飄渺，卻沒有指引出一條歸家的路。「你在想家人？」

　　幼鳥沒有回應，仍專注地看著前方，也許牠還不適應食物會說話。

　　「我也是。」雙手環抱膝頭，Credence吶納的說，「我好想回去，但不管我怎麼試，我都回不去。」他半閉著眼，掩蓋眼眸裡的失落，「也許，我不回去也好，那些人不怎麼希望見到我。」他苦笑，「唯一想見到我的，我只會帶給他麻煩。」

　　Credence放下魔杖，杖身的黑耀石反射燦爛的陽光，刺眼到他迴避了目光。他將臉埋入膝頭，「我不是他想的那種人。」他曾憑一己之私殺人，他無法否認這點，就算是闇黑怨靈，那也是他自己。「有時候，我寧可我只是闇黑怨靈。」Newt就能帶著他，一直帶著，無需煩惱外界的目光。

　　那團曾屬於女孩的闇黑怨靈，Credence多麼羨慕它。他有時甚至忌妒它，只因為它佔據Newt心中一角。

　　Credence舉起雙手，闇黑怨靈從他指尖湧現，像未成形的火焰，「但如果我真的是闇黑怨靈的話，我就不能碰他了。」

　　幼鳥轉頭，似乎對Credence的手感到好奇。

　　「很有趣？」Credence擺動指尖，他整隻手全被闇黑怨靈吞食，只剩渺渺煙霧，「這是詛咒。」恨意下的產物。

　　幼鳥不停靠近，牠目光灼灼，有如見著食物。

　　Credence被牠逼得不停後退，沒多久，粗糙的樹枝戳到他的背，他整個身子靠在窩巢的邊緣，再往後，便會墜落懸崖。

　　幼鳥似乎不管這點，牠依然逼近，牠甚至張開了嘴，想咬住那些無形的闇黑怨靈。

　　下意識的，Credence舉起手，低喊出屏障咒後，才後知後覺的想起自己並沒拿魔杖。

　　Credence慌忙尋找魔杖，卻沒想到屏障咒生效了，幼鳥被擋在一道無形的牆壁後，不滿的發出尖鳴。

　　Credence詫異地看著雙手，轉念一瞬，他的掌心出現火焰。深藍色的幽火，隨著火焰燃燒，闇黑怨靈宛如被燒毀般，緩緩消失。

　　Credence再度擁有雙手，在此同時，他也感覺到火焰的灼熱。

　　Credence連忙揮了揮手，滅熄火焰。雙手毫髮無傷，闇黑怨靈也隨著意念再度出現。不知是否為他的錯覺，闇黑怨靈似乎變小了些。

　　Credence拿起魔杖，認真地思索起火焰的形貌，那份溫暖，代表的意義以及他所希冀的樣貌。

　　一抹明火出現在魔杖尖，小小的，頂多只有指尖大，卻足以讓Credence欣喜。

　　「我成功了！！！」Credence撲抱到幼鳥身上。

　　幼鳥尖鳴抗議，不停用翅膀拍打Credence。

　　Credence連忙放開幼鳥，「對不起！對不起！我太用力了！」

　　幼鳥仍不滿的鳴叫。

　　「對不起──我該怎麼稱呼你？」Credence搔搔頭，「每隻奇獸都有牠的名字，你喜歡什麼名字？」

　　Credence站起身，他幾乎跟幼鳥同高。他伸出手，輕柔撫摸幼鳥的羽冠，「Tony？Adam？Charlie？Grey？」

　　幼鳥沒有反應，似乎不喜歡這些名字。

　　Credence感受掌心下的柔軟，他想起滑順的漆黑，蒼白相間，他曾摸過，最美好之物。思緒所及，一個名字瞬間脫口而出，「Percival？」

　　幼鳥抬起頭，發出贊同般的鳴叫。

　　意識到自己說了什麼，Credence哀號，「別選這個！」他大叫，「Peter也不錯啊！」

　　幼鳥沒理Credence。

　　Credence不死心，又用P開頭的名字試了幾次，幼鳥偏偏像認定了般，只對『Percival』這詞有反應。

　　Credence放棄了，他拍了拍Percival的頭，徹底嘗到禍從口出的苦澀，「好吧，你就叫這個名字。」

　　幼鳥滿意的蹭了蹭Credence的手。

　　天空更暗了些，時近傍晚，溫度也隨之陡降。Credence抬起頭，看向逐漸暗沉下來的天空，他伸展筋骨，決定繼續嘗試。「退後一點，Percy。」他緩慢揮舞魔杖，闇黑怨靈沿著手臂浮現，有如異色的符文。

　　一道火焰，從Credence心中勾畫出鮮明的樣貌。

　　也許，他這次會成功。

　　懷抱如此希冀，Credence張口默念，他是如此熟悉咒語，他甚至能感受到火焰的溫暖。如果Percival不是這麼剛好的把他撞下窩巢的話，他也許真的會成功。

　　Credence發覺腳下一空時，已經來不及反應。他往下墜落，其速度之快，原先難以看清的岩壁如今分毫畢現，堅硬的外表如同催魂曲般，令人心寒。

　　闇黑怨靈迅速吞蝕掉Credence，那些混亂的情緒，只想破壞的慾望也跟著模糊他的思緒。一聲聲的指責、一聲聲的訕笑、那些冷漠的忽略，他再度回到紐約街道中，無數人影擦肩而過，他卻只有寒風為伴。

　　闇黑怨靈瘋長，它伸出無數的觸手，想攀附在岩壁上，卻無法減緩墜落的速度。

　　Shaw站在Credence面前，毀容的臉龐勾起扭曲的笑容，他張開手，像逐漸接近的地面般，要將Credence擁入懷中。

　　『你欠我的。』Credence彷彿聽到對方這麼賭咒，『你欠我一條命。』

　　Credence低下頭，接受對方的宣判，卻有什麼冰冷了他的掌心。

　　Credence看著出現在手中的魔杖，依稀想起，曾經有人領著他的手，一個步驟、一個步驟的為他解說──手臂揮舞出一個弧度，不要太大，像海鷗飛行，然後翩然落下。

　　『瞧、這很容易的。』

　　昏黃的燈光照耀出那人的面容，他嘴角淺淺的笑容，與翠綠得有如森林般的眼。

　　『Credence，你做的很好，我以你為榮。』

　　他親吻他額頭，低喃請求。

　　『現在，再為我做一次。』

　　Credence吼出咒語，包圍他的闇黑怨靈隨之消散。

　　一陣狂風突然將Credence吹起，讓他徹底遠離摔成肉泥的命運，卻無法避免從兩呎高的半空中掉落，渾身疼得要命，卻死不了的事實。

　　至少他活下來了。

　　趴在地上，Credence低笑出聲，與他一同墜落的Percival，牠拍著翅膀，優雅的降落在Credence身上，炫耀的發出尖鳴。

　　Credence無力地閉上眼，「Percy！下去！」

　　Percival會聽他的話才有鬼。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　細語喃喃，不同調的聲音，繞著同樣的主題不停深入。時不時，這些聲音會為了難題突發奇想，有時被接受，有時則被否決，這些贊同與否的可能性，依據的全是一個人的專業。

　　「雖然可惜，但這些八眼巨蛛至幼以人類為食，牠們無法被馴服，也無法說服。」嗓音頓了頓，又道，「我們暫時還不清楚有多少八眼巨蛛在外頭出沒，但要在短時間出現這麼多，這群裡頭純血統、外殼完全擁有魔法防禦能力的應該不多，」訴說者垂下眼眸，有別於平時給人的印象，他的目光堅定，冷靜莫名，「攻擊牠們時須避免過於狹窄的地方，要明亮，牠們的眼睛畏光，」他伸出手，肌膚有無數道不明顯的傷疤，指尖劃過立體的城市街道地圖，為這場會議的參與者指點出適合的地區，「像這裡，太多樹木，八眼巨蛛會隱藏在暗影裡，然後這裡──」

　　話說到一半，Newt臉色突然煞白，原先沉穩的嗓音頓時變得結巴，「對不起，我離開一下──」

　　未顧正氣師們的探尋目光，Newt匆忙穿過人群，步調之快，幾乎瞬間就消失在會議室轉角。

　　Graves暗自挑眉，他舉起手，示意會議暫停。

　　Graves尋著Newt的腳步，悄然拐入無人進出的角落，他看見Newt緊抓懷表，靠坐在牆邊，縮成一團。

　　Graves清楚聽見Newt幾乎焦慮的細語，對方抓著懷表的力道是如此之大，他指節蒼白，帶有顫抖。

　　Graves再走近一點，他看見指針從『極度危險』瞬間轉為了『平安』。

　　「感謝Paracelsus！」親吻懷表，Newt閉上眼，原先的緊繃全然消散，彷彿不曾存在。

　　見此，Graves把即將問出口的疑問，換了一個，「你既然如此在乎他，為何不去除闇黑怨靈？」

　　Newt把懷表收進胸口暗袋，他揉了揉臉，低喃出答案，「他會成為爆竹。」

　　Graves挑眉，「怎麼說？」

　　「宿主和闇黑怨靈共享魔力。硬去掉闇黑怨靈，宿主不是死亡就是成為爆竹。」Newt站起身，臉上罕見的沒有笑容，「我不想失去他。」

　　Graves淡然評論，「真不愧是Theseus的兄弟。」

　　Newt苦笑，「這是我跟他唯一相像之處。」

　　不打算繼續話題，Newt直接走回會議室，Graves跟在他身後，刻意保持距離。

　　一道口信化為鴞鷹，帶著渾身的秘密飛向了遠方。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　紐約，傳言四起。正規報章不曾注意，小道消息卻繪聲繪影，傳言罕見的秋季感冒正在肆虐，目前已經侵擾至少兩個區的平靜。對此，麻瓜政府不甚在意，貧民窟何來的乾淨可言？另一個消息則更加懸疑，讓大眾口耳相傳──下水道出現鱷魚，幾名維修工人被牠拖走，死無全屍。

　　水利局接獲許多通報，皆是虛言，沒一個能採信。這，就引起另一個政府的注意，只是，傳言並非鱷魚那麼可愛的生物，而是一隻貨真價實的蛇妖──幾名巫師瞧見水底下艷紅的羽角，牠飄忽而過，瞬間消失無蹤。

　　快被Grindelwand逃獄搞瘋的MACUSA派出專家處理後續，毫無所獲就算了，竟讓傳言塵囂而上，傳得是沸沸揚揚。

　　沒多久，一名身穿孔雀藍大衣的纖瘦青年取代那幾名『專家』，他提著皮箱，穿梭於大街小巷，探詢消息。令人注目的是他身旁跟的並非助手，而是名貨真價實的正氣師。

　　下水道的汙水飄滿垃圾，比貓還大的老鼠與深不見底的黑暗令人望之卻步，一名正氣師不耐的站在磚石階上，高檔西裝因符咒的關係，未染上任何髒汙。他抽著菸，侷限在不過方塊大的空間裡左右徘徊，吐出的皆是尼古丁的氣息，彷彿想藉此驅逐惡臭。

　　捻熄菸，正氣師啐口聲，打算掉頭走人時，烏黑水面開始浮現水泡，一連串細碎的水沫逐漸化為一個巨型，可讓整個人在裏頭活動的水泡。一名青年漂浮在其中，他抱著皮箱，確定雙腳站在地面上後，才用魔杖撤除屏障。

　　正氣師略有期待的看向Newt。

　　Newt迴避目光，滿懷歉意的開口，「牠不在這。」

　　正氣師連掩飾都懶了，他翻個白眼，語調裡的輕蔑顯而易見，「兩天了。Scamander先生，我還以為你能早點抓到牠。」

　　「抱歉，」Newt垂下頭，「蛇妖本來就是難以捕捉的奇獸，也許牠待在另一區。」他拿出羅盤，為上頭飄忽不定的指針感到洩氣。

　　「破爛東西，」正氣師冷哼，「你為何不用探查咒？這樣不是比較方便嗎。」任何人都聽得出他真正的意思是『這樣我就不用陪你到這種地方瞎晃』。

　　Newt苦笑，輕柔抹去羅盤上的髒汙，「只是有點不太靈光，我相信它還是能指引方向。」他選定接下來的方向，「請跟我來，Smith先生。」

　　Smith抽了抽鼻，渴望的看一眼頂頭代表正常生活的陽光，沒有半分情願地跟上Newt。

　　Smith是被強迫來護衛Newt的，他相信上頭這麼做肯定是因為他之前不小心犯了錯，那名跛腳的無用主管才把他打發到這來，而不是跟其他人一樣搜尋Grindelwand。

　　這天殺的鬼任務！根本是變相的懲罰，難怪沒人想接！

　　話雖這麼說，Smith還是跟著Newt走過一個又一個街區，他本想靠符咒加快搜尋速度，但Newt不知為何，堅持使用步行，導致進度緩慢。

　　兩天多的時間，他們搜尋的範圍連半個紐約都不到，Smith的不耐也隨Newt連日的失敗，日漸高漲。

　　每晚，Smith的同事們都會聽見他邊喝忘憂酒邊高聲抱怨，他神經質的為自己下了一道又一道的清潔咒，似想除去殘留在鼻腔的腐敗氣味。

　　每天早上，Smith對Newt的臉色都臭得堪比紐約的暴風雪，連微笑都欠奉。即使這樣，他們還是相處了許多時日。直到某天早晨──Newt身旁空無一人，他先看了看忙碌的辦公室，然後靠著牆壁等了好久，才終於有一名正氣師想到要過來跟他說一聲「Smith病倒，今日不便相陪。」。

　　沒有分派其他同僚給Newt的打算，正氣師又走了。

　　Newt暗自嘆息，仍然提著皮箱，慢悠悠地鑽進下水道。今天，他要搜尋的是麻瓜最密集，犯罪率也最高的地區。他聽多了麻瓜的謠傳，說這的死人比老鼠還多，也聽多了巫師的輕蔑，一隻燕尾狗就能搞定的事，何必搞這麼多花樣？

　　即使傳言傳得再怎麼誇張血腥，這的下水道中，除了黑暗外，還是黑暗。

　　Newt漫步於滑膩的磚石間，護法在他身旁飄飛，如月光般照亮路途，他並沒有見到任何異常，這裡甚至比其他地區都還要來得整潔與乾淨。

　　時不時，Newt會走到道路盡頭，他會設下屏障，阻止異物進入，然後改道而行。大多數時候，他獨自走在黑暗中，傾聽寧靜。

　　花了整天的時間，沿著逐漸寬敞的下水道，Newt來到港口，依照現在時刻，外頭理應是燦爛的夕陽，可眼前所見，皆是滿天的烏雲。

　　皮箱裡傳出嫌惡的低吼。

　　Newt邊苦笑邊安撫的拍了拍皮箱，「我知道，天氣很糟糕，忍耐一下…」

　　豎起衣領，Newt再度走進下水道，他還有工作得做。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　每次進入Newt的皮箱，都能讓Jacob驚嘆不已，第一次宛如新世界、第二次擁有新朋友，曾經被迫遺忘的缺憾逐漸補足、第三次…對於Newt把皮箱委託他照顧的原因，Jacob並未起疑，Queenie的溫言軟語也沒有讓他心生反感，這幾個人聯合起來隱瞞的原因，他也大致明瞭個七七八八。他雖然不聰明，但也不是傻子，他真的很想低唸幾句Newt是個傻子。

　　擁抱柔軟如棉絮的發光水母，Jacob輕聲哄勸水母將食物喝完。每隻奇獸都被Newt寵溺得像名孩子，總需要父母的溫暖，但在外頭世界不諒解與殘忍下，牠們未嘗不能眷戀這份溫暖。

　　觸角纏繞Jacob手臂，水母自發性地拉開喝完的奶瓶，悠然飄走。不像Newt（對方總會被好幾隻水母同時纏住），Jacob得到的大多是感謝的磨蹭或是光明正大的無視。他也不討厭被無視，誰會覺得受到上百呎長的奴尼蛇關愛是件好事？Jacob每次都覺得他快被那三顆頭其中一顆吞了下去。

　　事實上，鱗片有如火焰般的奴尼蛇還真的動過這個念頭，是Newt的低罵才打消牠把Jacob當成食物的意圖。

　　有如拋手榴彈般，Jacob把整桶鮮肉一塊塊拋給奴尼蛇，他拋得很準，每顆頭的份量都一樣，省得三顆頭再來一場血腥的吵架。Newt今天不在，牠們可不能出亂子。

　　不遠處，傳來Queenie被拜月獸包圍的笑語，那些小傢伙總是特別喜愛餵食他們的人。

　　Jacob偏頭查看Queenie狀況，卻被莫名的力道往後拉去，他跌坐在地，恰巧避開奴尼蛇其中一顆頭的蛇吻。

　　幻影猿從Jacob身後出現，手中拋出去的石子徹底引開奴尼蛇的注意。

　　Jacob低聲向幻影猿道謝。

　　幻影猿消失了。

　　Jacob趁機離開奴尼蛇的領地。

　　離開領地就不會被攻擊。Newt特別加強過這道屏障，確保萬無一失，但偶爾也有失常的時候。發情期的爆角獸實在是種恐怖的存在…

　　清洗好鐵桶，Jacob走回木屋。木櫃自動開闔，接受他身上的髒大衣。他再往裡頭走去，簡易客廳裡自動出現了茶几，色調依然是柔和的白樺木，茶壺泡好熱茶，馬克杯與較小的茶杯併立在一旁的櫥櫃中，等待選用。

　　又一個改變的跡象。Jacob暗忖，Newt的木屋有別於之前來的幾次，改變是越來越大，他也越來越發覺皮箱裡有兩個人居住──兩人份的餐具暫且不提，糖罐的份量可是加大了幾倍。Credence喜歡甜食？他下次一定要讓男孩品嘗店裡賣得最好的糖霜麵包，裡頭的橘子餡可是讓人一吃再吃，欲罷不能。

　　隨意拿個沒人使用的杯子，Jacob避開茶壺，為自己倒了杯水。

　　茶壺失望的垂下壺嘴，可憐巴巴的模樣讓Jacob失笑，「你這麼期待，不品嘗一下好像說不過去。」

　　Jacob剛把杯子遞過去，茶壺立刻有精神的跳了起來，為他倒了滿滿一杯香氣四溢的紅茶。

　　Jacob輕啜紅茶，不知怎麼，茶壺的舉止讓他想起一個人。「你很喜歡Credence？」

　　跟茶壺閒話家常，Jacob相信自己肯定是麻瓜界的第一人。

　　茶壺把壺嘴挺得更高，任誰都能看得出它的自豪。

　　「那你知道廚房在哪嗎？我想烤點餅乾…」

　　Jacob話語剛落，餅乾壺自動衝出櫥櫃，炫耀的打開瓶蓋，任君選用它豐富的存貨。

　　Jacob被茶具組的反應逗樂了，呵呵直笑。

　　Queenie走進來時，見著的就是這副景象，Jacob坐在圓墊上，興致高昂的看茶杯與茶壺以不同調的噴氣聲爭吵，時不時餅乾罐還用瓶蓋表達意見。

　　「你們真是太可愛了！我也好想成為巫師，每天都能看你們在這吵鬧！」

　　Queenie笑出聲，木靈從她肩頭竄了下來，直接跳到Hoppy身上，再狠狠的被貓貍子甩開。

　　木靈對貓貍子的背影吐舌。

　　Jacob笑得歡喜，「Queenie！妳一定要見見這幾位小傢伙！他們可愛透了！」

　　對於Jacob反應更加可愛這件事，Queenie完全講不出口。她只能笑著坐到Jacob身邊，享用熱燙的紅茶。可口的巧克力餅乾讓她完全放鬆了心情，半個身子依靠在Jacob身上，昏昏欲睡，卻總覺得有哪個地方不太對勁。

　　「Jacob，我們是不是少餵了什麼？」

　　Jacob眨眨眼，認真思索起名單，他仔細想了一遍，不覺得有誤，但的確有某種不對勁沖散了茶具組帶來的欣喜，但他又說不上哪裡不對，感覺彷彿該發酵的麵團，卻沒發酵的那種無法解釋的不對勁。

　　「我忘了什麼？」Jacob扳著手指，邊低念邊思索名單，Queenie與他的想法同步，一一核對，深怕漏了任何一隻。「幻影猿、糞金龜、木靈、雙腳蛇、拜月獸…好像少了什麼」。

　　Jacob皺起眉頭，苦思答案，這回，他不再依照餵食的順序，而是困擾他的形貌。這是直覺，他那些軍中的老夥計總這樣笑說──胖Jacob想的東西比什麼都還來得實際，但常常實際過了頭，連一點幻想空間都沒有。

　　一團黑霧首先浮現在Jacob腦海，「闇黑怨靈？」

　　Queenie咬唇，「闇黑怨靈應該不需要進食…」Newt給他們的名單也沒這一項。

　　Jacob繼續思索，這回他想起的是雙靈巧的手，有著細小的爪子，常常把東西塞到──

　　靈光一現，Jacob張大了嘴，Queenie也想到了。他們互相對看，不約而同地喊出名字。

　　「玻璃獸！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「親愛的，你有找到嗎？」

　　「沒有，我找不到牠。」

　　以上對話在短短不過一小時重複了無數遍，Jacob和Queenie這對夫妻快把皮箱翻過一遍，卻依然尋不著那團圓呼呼，逃起命來比誰都迅速的小傢伙。

　　Jacob甚至去問了幻影猿，可對方只用湛藍的雙眼望著他，不做任何表示。

　　「也許牠鑽回窩裡了？」Queenie帶著一絲希望詢問。

　　Jacob嘆息，「我剛剛找過，沒有。」他搔搔頭，目光轉向木屋，Queenie洩氣的垂下頭，「我們找過了。」

　　「沒，我們有兩個地方沒找。」

　　Queenie知道Jacob指的是哪──二樓比鄰的兩道門，基於尊重，他們沒有打開查看。

　　Jacob偏了偏頭，「要進去嗎？」

　　Queenie咬唇，「先從窗口看。」

　　Queenie的飄浮術很完美，Jacob初次嘗到飛行的感覺，他漂浮在半空中，向Queenie豎起大拇指。Queenie笑了。可從窗口，Jacob依然沒發現玻璃獸的蹤跡，反倒發現Newt失蹤已久的錶鏈。

　　「也許是哪隻淘氣鬼留在上頭。」Jacob把錶鏈放到Newt的工作桌上，他沒見著Leta的相片。另一張收拾得異常乾淨的工作檯取代了相框原先的位置，沒有比Newt的大，但也足以做許多事，唯一比較能辨明身分的是幾本厚重的書籍，還有夾雜在書裡的地圖。

　　Credence的工作桌？Jacob聊勝於無的猜想，他沒多花時間深思，找到玻璃獸才是最要緊的事。

　　Jacob站到其中一扇門的門口，這扇門比另一扇老舊的多，黃銅把手早隨歲月失去光澤。這應該是Newt的房間，他上回進來皮箱有見過這扇門。

　　握住把手，Jacob內心依然有些掙扎。

　　Queenie手搭在Jacob肩上，「如果他有下封鎖咒，我們或是玻璃獸都進不去。」

　　「但我們得打開門才會知道，不是嗎？」

　　暗自說聲抱歉，Jacob打開了門，出乎他意料，房間裡滿是書籍，其數量之多，幾乎把整間房間塞滿。唯一能接近的地方是張躺椅，接近前還得先穿過書本疊出來的小徑，過程中更得小心不撞倒它們。

　　Queenie讓護法繞了房間一圈，沒有發現。

　　Jacob關上門，打開另一道房門，這間比較像有人住的地方，至少裏頭有張床，還有一套桌椅。書櫃上擺著去年聖誕節他送給Credence的書擋，還有一顆有如寶石般燦爛的紅蘋果。

　　一見到那顆蘋果，Jacob立刻關上房門，「玻璃獸不在這。」若牠待在這，那怕只是經過，蘋果肯定不見蹤影，那顆水果比博物館展覽的紅寶石還要來得漂亮。

　　靠著房門，Jacob思緒轉向外界，他真不想考慮這個可能性。

　　「不！別這樣！」Queenie哀嘆，「牠不能出去！」

　　Jacob當機立斷，「我去外頭找牠！」

　　Queenie拉住Jacob，語調更加急切，「你不能──」話說到一半，她咬唇，不知該如何解釋滿心的焦慮。

　　Jacob坦然地握起Queenie的手，「親愛的，我打過仗，我知道戰爭是什麼模樣。」親吻Queenie的指節，他微笑，「我保證，我很快就回來。」

　　「但…外面太危險了。」

　　「我有妳眷顧我啊，幸運女神。」Jacob親吻Queenie臉頰，隨即往外走去。

　　Queenie咬唇，不假思索地跟上Jacob，「我跟你一塊去，」她握住Jacob的手，「三個人找總比兩個人來得快！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　沒錯，Credence逃掉摔死的命運。

　　沒錯，Credence重回魔法的眷顧。

　　但這不代表魔杖乖乖聽他的話。

　　冒著身首分家的危險性，Credence嘗試消影了十來次，最好的一次，他移動了一公尺，最差的…他都覺得自己是個笑話。他沒有放棄，依然不停在荒野間，忽隱忽現。

　　反倒是Percival起了極大的興趣，牠澄黃的雙眼緊盯Credence的舉動，感興趣的發出低鳴。

　　Credence在現影的瞬間，被一隻龐然大物撲倒在地。Percival壓在Credence身上，發出勝利的尖鳴。

　　Credence抓緊魔杖，抗議，「我不是食物！」

　　Percival歪了歪頭，鷹喙啄了啄Credence的髮梢，差點拔掉一大把。

　　Credence靠消影才脫離被雷鳥壓扁的命運，但也沒脫離多久（移動的距離依然短得可悲）。Percival再度撲到他身上，這次還多拍了幾下翅膀。

　　Credence吹開額前亂髮，下定決心要離Percival遠一點。一幕景象浮現在他心中，裡頭有綿延不斷的群山，荒野黃沙，少見的綠茵，崎嶇的岩壁相互堆疊，任由歲月刻劃出無數痕跡，Credence選定其中一道山坡，他想著山坡上可以瞧見的景象，他想著陽光的暖度，他想著──下意識地揮舞魔杖，身體原本接觸的地面突然一空，熟悉的懸空感讓Credence微笑，然後──他再度被Percival撲倒在地。

　　「Percy！我不是在玩！！！」Credence嗓音充滿挫敗與自暴自棄，Percival回以極為響亮的鳴叫，依然在炫耀牠的勝利。

　　掙扎未果，Credence索性以蠻力抗爭，硬將雷鳥翻了過來。他衣服被Percival撕裂了好幾道口子，肌膚劃出道道紅痕，柔細的鷹羽紛紛飄飛。

　　Percival偏了偏頭，戰略性的飛到Credence抓不到的位置。

　　總算趕走惱人的Percival，Credence拍去塵土，仔細打量所在地。移動的距離依然令人失望，但也不能說沒有進步。

　　Credence咬唇，打算再試一次。他這一連串規律且重複的動作對Percival來說，已經養成既定的印象──揮舞、消失、出現──天底下哪有這麼好玩的玩具？

　　這回，Credence才剛舉起魔杖，Percival就飛撲過來，尖銳的足爪在陽光照耀下，特別駭人。

　　Credence一時慌張，闇黑怨靈再度浮現，可施咒不是說停就能停的東西。即使再怎麼不願，他都得用半被闇黑怨靈吞食的樣貌消影。

　　Credence本以為自己將會以極為畸形的模樣困在兩個地方，卻沒料到張開眼時，發現自己準確且完好無缺的落到了預想的目的地。

　　撲空玩具讓Percival不滿的鳴叫，由於距離遙遠，牠的鳴叫被風聲吹得有些扭曲，甚至可說是模糊不清。

　　詫異的蹲下身，Credence摸了摸腳下堅實的岩壁。

　　一道熟悉的影子凌空飛下，Credence揮舞魔杖，闇黑怨靈在他低唸出咒語時在手臂竄生，有如活物。

　　這回，Credence落到雷鳥的窩巢中，沒有絲毫困難。舉起手，他打量手臂隱隱浮現的黑影，闇黑怨靈似乎又小了些。

　　Credence召喚火焰，火焰從他掌心浮現，一如以往。只是，他沒再感覺到灼燙。

　　Percival降落到Credence身旁，雷鳥背對他，羽冠不滿地豎起。

　　Credence滅去火光，走到Percival身旁，希望以撫摸求得諒解。

　　Percival頭偏向Credence掌心的方向，眼睛在撫摸下舒服的瞇起。

　　Credence微笑，目光卻被手錶上的指針引走注意力，他不喜歡指針逐漸接近的區塊。

　　現影回紐約？罕見的，Credence抓不到方向。

　　也許在闇黑怨靈的狀況下嘗試看看？想起那句指名道姓的警告，Credence煩躁的抓亂頭髮，他不想再給Newt添麻煩。

　　一道熟悉卻龐大許多的影子從天空飛落，鷹羽紛飛的同時，血腥味也佔據Credence的鼻腔，他不由得往後退了幾步，Percival卻高興地撲上前去。

　　Frank游獵歸來，撕裂成兩半的美國野牛徹底平撫了Percival的壞心情。

　　Credence望著Frank，突然有了主意。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黑暗中待久了，一丁點星光都覺得炫目。Newt結束這區的探查，依然毫無所獲。也許，蛇妖比想像中還要狡猾。

　　攀爬滑膩的斜梯，Newt放慢速度，生怕踩空。他頂頭的水溝蓋自動揭開，街燈照亮視野，光線卻比月光還要冰冷。

　　「需要幫忙嗎？」

　　話語突如其來，嗓音並非陌生。Newt抬頭看著曠職整日的Smith，瞥開視線，唯唯諾諾的應聲，「謝謝。可以請你幫我拿皮箱嗎？階梯有點滑。」

　　皮箱漂浮到半空中，不過幾秒就被Smith牢牢握住。

　　Newt離開下水道，滿身灰泥髒汙，更別說腐敗的氣味。他手忙腳亂地揮舞魔杖清理，再慢悠悠的指揮人孔蓋回歸原處。

　　「有抓到嗎？」

　　Newt目光看向他方，「也許明天吧。」

　　Smith的失望顯而易見。

　　Newt垂落眼眸，不看面前的人，「也許他比較喜歡溫暖一點的地方，明天我會往另一個方向找。」

　　「他、他、他、Scamander先生，你到底知不知道為何MACUSA要請你來？」Smith不悅地翻個白眼，「蛇妖是怪物，它是不該存在的生物，何必那麼在乎？」

　　Newt罕見的與Smith對視，「因為，他命不該絕。」

　　話尾剛落，Smith手中的皮箱自動打開，淡紫色煙霧蜂湧而出，包圍住他。

　　正氣師發出哀號，他摀著臉，面孔有如遇上陽光的冰雪，以極快的速度化融。

　　Newt拿出魔杖，Smith──那名陌生人卻拿著皮箱狠狠甩向他。

　　Newt絆倒了，他跌坐在地，魔杖滾落一旁。

　　男子趁機帶著皮箱消影。

　　Newt撿起魔杖，護法從魔杖尖飛馳而出，消失在黑夜的包圍下。他搔了搔頭，看一眼羅盤，隨即消影離開。

　　街燈角落，一隻半透明的八眼巨蛛爬行而過，細緻的腳尖拍打出難以聽聞的樂音。烏雲更密了，夜風逐漸有濕冷的水氣。

　　暴雨，即將落下。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　皮箱發出細微的敲擊聲時，Tina心臟都快嚇停了。她輕咳幾聲，靈巧地將自己藏進陰影。這很容易，幾乎所有正氣師都聚精會神的傾聽Picquery主席調度，他們面前的紐約顯像圖從原先的整體，逐漸縮小到一個特定的區域──港灣區。

　　Tina的任務早在這場會議前決定，她出現在這，只因為這裡是最安全的地方。

　　皮箱鎖頭自動開啟，一團銀色煙霧從中飄出，雀鳥停駐在Tina肩頭，細語訴求。「Tina，我們得出去，玻璃獸跑了。」

　　「什──」察覺到聲量拔高的當下，Tina立刻噤聲。

　　Picquery丟來責備的目光。

　　Tina縮了縮身子，藏到同事後方，她壓低聲量，「牠怎麼跑的！？」

　　Tina根本沒打開皮箱，她甚至用繩子把皮箱捆得──她低頭看去，任誰都看得出繩子斷了一截。

　　Tina真想大叫。

　　「等我一下。」一瞥主席，Tina踮著腳，盡可能不受注意的往入口走去。這很簡單，每個人都在專心，她只要──Tina靠著門，裝出專注的模樣，手則在背後胡亂摸索，想找到門把。

　　指尖碰到冰冷的金屬物，Tina更往後方靠去。

　　Picquery的目光瞥了過來，她正在分派任務，幾名正氣師點了點頭，轉身離去。

　　Tina好死不死擋住他們的路。

　　突然間，Tina靠著的門消失了。一名解手回來的正氣師滿臉困惑地看著Tina跌坐在地，他挑了挑眉，打算伸手將她扶起。

　　Tina揮手表示拒絕，「沒事，我去洗手間。」

　　暗自希冀主席沒注意門口的小意外，Tina迅速朝外頭走去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　對玻璃獸而言，世界很簡單──能吃、不能吃。不能吃又劃分出值得收藏與不值得收藏。

　　玻璃獸收藏了很多寶貝，每個都獨一獨二，每一個都代表一段特別的回憶。牠小小腦袋總塞不了太多事情，記得的事更是不多。對牠來說，重要的向來只有一個，也許最近還多了幾個。

　　每次，玻璃獸都忘記他們的名字，可感覺與色澤，這是牠絕對不會忘記的事──溫暖的月光、夜霧的氣息，還有莓果的香氣、花瓣的柔軟、堅韌的松瑜。

　　每個牠都很喜歡，每個，都很重要。

　　偷偷將皮箱撐開一條縫，玻璃獸溜到冰冷的大理石磚上，先低頭看向石磚反射出的倒影。認出是自己的模樣後，牠到處張望，一方面確認松瑜沒注意到自己的脫逃，另一方面則尋找出口。

　　一名男性推開了門，昏黃的光照亮了蒼白的大理石。

　　玻璃獸動作飛快的跟上男子，牠要離開這裡。

　　玻璃獸跑得很快，門縫即將合起的瞬間，牠竄了出去，牠選擇和男子相反的路徑，一路狂奔。

　　空氣裡的水氣很重，玻璃獸不喜歡。裡頭還有閃電的刺鼻，牠更不喜歡。窗外卻有牠最喜歡的夜霧，涼爽的像夏季微風。

　　玻璃獸爬上窗台，對夜霧揮舞足爪。你去哪裡了？牠疑惑地抬起頭，發出近乎無聲的鳴叫。我好想你，月亮也不是很高興。

　　夜霧沒有回應玻璃獸的疑問，天空也看不見月亮。

　　玻璃獸沮喪的垂下頭，隨即打起精神，決定去尋找月亮。

　　玻璃獸跑出房子，細密的雨水打濕了毛皮，這不打緊。牠會選地方走，月亮最喜歡牠乾乾爽爽的模樣。

　　夜風凍著指爪，沒關係，牠會用閃閃亮亮的東西把它摀暖。牠的肚子裡可是裝滿了寶貝。

　　夜霧一直沒有回來，月亮也是，不用擔心，玻璃獸很厲害，會一起把他們帶回家。

　　停在亮晃晃的街燈下，玻璃獸四處張望。雨越下越大，牠渾身濕淋，原本清晰的氣味也逐漸消散。

　　玻璃獸揉了揉鼻子，選了大致的方向後，繼續向前。

　　玻璃獸跑了一段時間，牠發現了什麼。那不是月光，也不是夜霧，不是任何牠知道的東西。而是陌生卻完美的燦爛──一顆星子。它落在草地上，閃閃發亮。

　　玻璃獸停下腳步，牠只遲疑了一會，便不假思索地伸出了手。星子冰冷，突然出現鐵籠也是。

　　玻璃獸拍打籠子，牠又拉又咬，相當不合作。黑暗卻發出笑聲，其聲尖銳，刺耳，滿是惡意。

　　「瞧、我抓到了什麼？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　麻瓜總是不停建造新事物，毀滅老去的陳迂，都市亦是如此，總有某個地方街道髒亂狹窄，也總有某些地方處於新建之中。此地是預計擴大的港灣，建造材料堆疊在倉庫裡，等待選用。

　　偽裝成正氣師的竊犯現影到此，他躲進某間堆滿雜物的倉庫中，試圖用清潔咒去掉那些刺鼻的煙霧。他沒想到那名奇獸專學會對皮箱施防盜咒，他還以為他只是運氣好，有名聲名顯赫的兄長，藉此招搖撞騙。

　　男人抹去淚痕，他用力把皮箱摔向那些堆疊的貨品。皮箱彈了開，裡頭黑壓壓的，看不見底。令男人安心的是，箱子裡沒再出現任何煙霧。也許防盜咒只設了一道？

　　男人求心安般地向箱子丟了召喚咒，他不知道箱子裡有什麼，還是召喚距離自己最近的東西──幾瓶閃亮銀色光澤的瓶子滾落在地。

　　男子喜孜孜地撿起，他看了看，認出這是獨角獸的毛髮。天啊！光這些就夠讓他舒舒服服過好幾年！那名專家真的只會暴殄天物。

　　男子更靠近皮箱了點，他看向漆黑的箱口，貪婪的伸出雙手，他想倒出所有東西。他下半輩子全靠這個了！

　　男子舔了舔嘴，硬拉開皮箱。

　　一道暗影從皮箱竄出，男子發出尖叫，他沒能叫多久，囊毒豹在撲上去的瞬間就咬斷他的咽喉。

　　血流成河，男子癱倒在地，四肢不停抽搐。

　　再過一段時間，男子連抽搐都停了。

　　囊毒豹滿意的享用起晚餐。

　　另一隻剛開始不存在的手拿起皮箱。

　　Graves看也不看倒在地上的屍體與囊毒豹，只短暫確認皮箱安好後，滿意的闔起了它。

　　「Grindelwand先生，請放下皮箱。」

　　Graves抬起目光，對於突然現影到此的Newt，滿臉的不解。

　　Newt舉著魔杖的手很鎮定，嗓音更是，「那不屬與你。」

　　Graves笑了，「怎麼發現的？」

　　Newt迅速地看一眼囊毒豹，「Percival決不會碰我的皮箱。」

　　Graves聳肩，不在乎被識破身分，「好吧，老把戲總是騙不了人。」他的面容頓時扭曲，恢復原本的相貌。

　　Grindelwand向Newt點了點頭，露出微笑，「晚安，Scamander先生。」

　　「Eric，過來。」發出指令，Newt的魔杖沒有放下。

　　囊毒豹哼了聲，聽得出不滿，但依然接受命令的漫步回Newt身旁。

　　Grindelwand笑意更深，「真不錯的寵物，不是嗎？」他拿著皮箱，理所當然的像這東西本來就屬於他。

　　「他是朋友。」Newt並無笑意，「不是寵物。」

　　「我很好奇，為何你這麼堅持幫助MACUSA？你難道不知道他們曾對奇獸趕盡殺絕嗎？」

　　「他們只是不了解。」

　　「你是指對於未知的恐懼？你把他們形容得像此地的麻瓜一樣，」Grindelwand饒是諷刺地笑著，「一個是出於無知，另一個則是天性。」

　　Newt左手指尖輕拍大腿，紙製的雨燕從他掌心悄然成形。

　　Grindelwand撫唇，像勸告孩子不要惡作劇般開口，「請別通知那些正氣師，他們很忙，沒時間理會你的小竊案。」

　　「你做了什麼？」

　　「一個小玩笑。」Grindelwand孩子氣的笑了，「我的Modesty，她一直很愛玩。」他打個響指，倉庫裡頓時爬滿八眼巨蛛，「我只是陪她玩。」

　　「他們有辦法處理。」即使被八眼巨蛛包圍，Newt嗓音依然鎮定，舉著魔杖的手也是。

　　「我聽說了你們的龍火，不錯的魔法，出於Credence？」Grindelwand偏頭，「男孩去哪了？你親自馴化他的？你餵養他，就像餵養那些寵物？」

　　Newt不改其色，「不關你的事。」

　　「Credence是個乖孩子，對吧？他會不會躲在棉被裡哭泣？你是否愛上那名空有力量卻不會使用的怪物？」

　　「Grindelwand先生，『請』放下我的皮箱。」

　　Grindelwand笑得更開，「如果我不想呢？」

　　Newt偏了偏頭，「Percival，該是醒來的時候了。」

　　那名本該被囊毒豹撕咬得面部全非的屍體突然爬了起來，同時間燃起的火焰屠盡Newt目光所及的八眼巨蛛。

　　Graves抹去頸旁的血跡，他扭了扭肩，對Grindelwand露出獵食動物般的笑容。

　　「好久不見了，『老』朋友。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　萬人空巷，生人勿近。死寂籠罩一棟棟房屋，黑暗亦是。Jacob見過最安靜的紐約，莫過於此。Queenie向他解釋，這是魔法，用來隔離與保護莫魔（No-Maj），讓他們不會陷入巫師的戰爭。

　　可戰爭，哪是你說遮住眼睛就能視而不見的事。

　　奔走於街道間，Jacob拿著不停反射街燈光芒的玻璃吊飾，在各個角落尋找玻璃獸的蹤跡。不只一次，他見著玻璃獸對麵包店裡的這種小裝飾品垂涎不已。「小傢伙，快出來啊，我有禮物給你！」

　　下雨了，夜風冷得像冰，薄霧逐漸遮蔽視野。Jacob打個噴嚏，擔心玻璃獸會不會冷到感冒，木靈縮在他衣領後，發出不滿的咂聲。

　　Jacob停下腳步，拍拍胸口暗袋，「要不要進去？比較溫暖。」

　　木靈沒有動，小傢伙對於景色相當執著。

　　「好吧，冷了要跟我說。」Jacob無奈地微笑，木靈點了點頭，身子縮回衣領後，只留晶亮的雙眼窺探四方。

　　Jacob放慢腳步，他刻意走在沿路店家的雨棚下，躲避細雨。不遠處，一名修女與孩子迎面走來，她們安靜的撐著傘，孩子緊抱塔木德經（Talmud）。

　　Jacob側身讓她們走過，他本該繼續前行，不過數秒，他又回頭，「嗨！姊妹！你從哪來的？」

　　修女回頭，一雙大眼有如海洋深隋，望不見底，「不好意思？」

　　Jacob搔搔頭，「我太太快生了，我想到教堂幫她禱告，但我人生地不熟的，找了好久都沒找到，請問這附近哪裡有教堂？」

　　修女指個方向，Jacob隨之看去，夜霧瀰漫間，依稀可見十字架的輪廓。

　　「謝謝妳！願神保佑妳！」Jacob如獲重赦的微笑，他蹲下身，與女孩對望，「嗨，小可愛，妳叫什麼名字？」

　　女孩沒說話，她直視Jacob，半藏在修女後方，把經書抱得死緊。

　　「我能借妳的書看看嗎？我想找幾句禱詞……」

　　女孩身子縮得更小。

　　「先生，不好意思，她不會說話…」

　　「喔、對不起！我的錯。」Jacob懊惱的道歉，卻越來越接近女孩，「但我真的很想借那一本塔木德。」他伸出手，「請借──」

　　「──Jacob！趴下！！！」

　　白燦如雷光的法術襲來，Jacob一把抓過塔木德，趁勢滾地臥倒。

　　女孩依然呆立，而修女──她手持魔杖，杖尖對準Jacob原先的位置，那裡已然焦黑一片。

　　Queenie站在數尺之遙，一連串的防護咒從她口中傾洩而出，每一道都為了自己與家人。

　　修女反應更快，惡咒如鞭子般打向Queenie，她身旁的女孩像接受到命令般，緊追Jacob不放。

　　女孩每踏出一步，甜美外貌就多融化一分，逐漸露出藏在底下的模樣──一隻體型如大型犬般的八眼巨蛛。

　　Jacob邊跑邊拉扯經書的扣環，他沒留情，硬把書皮撕開，露出底下空白的紙張和藏在挖空書頁間的火柴盒。

　　火柴盒邊緣露出一雙小小，難以見著卻不停刨抓的指爪。

　　「我就知道你在這！」

　　經書被Jacob拋到一邊，八眼巨蛛隨即踐踏而過，利爪即將抓著Jacob，卻因Queenie打在身旁的符咒，不得不停下攻擊。

　　Jacob躲到Queenie身旁的郵筒後，又拉又扯的，就是打不開火柴盒。

　　修女──如今退下偽裝，黑髮女巫杖尖指向Queenie，笑容輕蔑，「妳就是那名自甘墮落的女巫。」

　　「離我丈夫遠一點，Lestrange。」

　　Lestrange一愣，馬上恢復警戒，「不然呢？」她可笑的看向Queenie微凸的小腹，「憑妳也想抓我？」

　　回擊從後方傳來，「不。要抓妳的是我。」

　　鎖鏈如活物般束縛住Lestrange，一旁的八眼巨蛛發出恐嚇尖鳴，沒多久也被鎖鏈束縛在地。

　　Tina從暗處現身，杖尖筆直，毫無顫抖，「MACUSA法律執行署，妳得跟我來。」

　　Lestrange看向Tina，「妳確定？」她身上的鎖鏈崩毀，火焰旋繞在她身旁，化為各種形貌。

　　八眼巨蛛從足尖散落成上百隻只有指甲大小的八眼巨蛛，牠們迅速且果斷的包圍住三人，威嚇的發出尖鳴。

　　Lestrange笑容燦爛，「看來是妳得跟我來了，正氣師。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　各色光芒，帶著火與水的性質，在空中交會，將彼此彈射到不同的方向，讓街道如施放煙火般，炫目不已。

　　明眼人都看得出，那些光芒並非無害，而是貨真價實的惡咒，即使擦身而過，都能帶來毀滅。

　　雨更大了，暴雨擊打在雨棚上，發出吵人的樂音。Jacob躲在郵筒後，聽見雷聲陣陣，更具毀滅性的閃電劃開天空，有如銳利的刀刃。

　　Tina和Lestrange打得是勢均力敵，Queenie卻在八眼巨蛛這節節敗退。數量太多了。

　　Jacob緊抱皮箱，焦慮的咬唇，他不能老是傻在這看著！

　　Jacob偷偷從郵筒邊緣探出頭，總有一些東西是他可以用的，只是得找出來！

　　Jacob迅速地看了一圈環境，他看見一家店鋪，突如其來的點子，正待成形。

　　「Queenie！」Jacob低聲呼喚，Queenie視線沒轉過來，但他知道，她有在聽。

　　Jacob在心中想著店鋪的位置，「我得過去那裡。」

　　Queenie看Jacob一眼，目光從驚嚇轉為了然，她點頭，魔杖劃過店鋪，玻璃碎裂，有如入冬初雪。細小尖銳的碎塊化為她思緒中的利器，紛紛刺穿沿路上的八眼巨蛛，但還是有很多，從四面八方靠近。

　　Jacob趁隙抱著皮箱，飛快衝進店鋪。

　　店主是個保險的人，所有商品都被鎖死。Jacob既拉不開也踹不開，用皮箱砸也沒得到半分效果。他懊惱的抓了抓頭，木靈出了聲，他看向牠。

　　木靈微笑地將翠綠的指尖指向鎖櫃。

　　櫃子開了。

　　「謝了！兄弟！」Jacob拉開櫃子，拿了最熟悉也最稱手的一把。他好久沒用了，希望還記得怎麼使用。

　　Jacob坐到皮箱上，調好角度，心思所及，只剩天空閃耀而過的雷光以及──槍聲響起，轟耳巨響被雷聲掩蓋。

　　Lestrange想必發覺了什麼，她轉身閃避，卻因Queenie和Tina聯手攻擊閃得不夠快，子彈沒射穿她的肩頭，卻打斷了她的魔杖。

　　見著魔杖被打穿的瞬間，Jacob興奮的大喊出聲，「──YES！！！」他隨即躲在櫃台後，高興的搖擺起身子，「感謝上天！」

　　Jacob的愉快並沒有維持多久，木靈趁他不注意時打開了關著玻璃獸的火柴盒。

　　玻璃獸有如剛才射出的子彈般，迅速跑出Jacob的視野。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雷鳴間，Lestrange的魔杖斷了。Tina趁勢追擊，火焰侵蝕一切，八眼巨蛛紛紛奔逃，Queenie確保無一例外。

　　可Lestrange，她即使被五花大綁，依然無畏。

　　「蠢貨！」Lestrange尖聲笑道，「妳們活著只是因為那位大人一時的憐憫！」

　　Tina想也不想的對Lestrange下了靜音咒，護法從杖尖飛馳而出，呼喚同伴。

　　一抹黑影以極快的速度飄過Tina視野，跟在後方的是拿著皮箱的Jacob。

　　Queenie像聽到什麼般，連忙跟上Jacob的腳步。

　　土地突然傳來震動，雷光轟然打在某處。

　　街燈閃了閃，暗了下來。

　　黑暗席捲整個紐約，光明瞬滅。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Grindelwand的攻擊很快，太快了，幾乎是猝不及防。

　　Newt雖然立刻施予屏障，餘波依然將他衝撞到後方牆壁上，撞出極大的龜裂。血從Newt髮梢滲出，他本人則癱倒在地，昏迷不醒。

　　Graves吃過Grindelwand的悶虧，反應比Newt快了點，為自己爭取到反擊的機會。

　　Grindelwand拿在手上的皮箱突然崩裂，無數莿棘從箱口蔓生，束縛Grindelwand的行動，將他定在原地。

　　Grindelwand略挑眉，饒是嘲弄，「你們只想得出這種東西？令人失望。」他打個響指，成千上百的八眼巨蛛從倉庫各角落蜂湧而出，包圍Graves。

　　Graves沒回頭查看Newt狀況，囊毒豹威嚇的低吼足以保護對方安全。

　　「話別說得太早。」Graves劃出一道極小的弧度，原本束縛Grindelwand的莿棘沿地面瘋長，眨眼間，它佈滿整間倉庫，將所有八眼巨蛛困在尖刺裡。

　　Grindelwand微笑，「這我倒沒想到。」他擋開Graves的攻擊，「但你們還是太小看人了點。」

　　水泥地面以Grindelwand為中心不停龜裂，裂痕蔓延到牆面，土地震動，莿棘雖是蔓延，但它的枝枒無法阻止倉庫傾塌，露出烏雲滿布的天空。

　　雷鳴陣陣，暴雨淋濕了彼此的身子。

　　八眼巨蛛從四面八方湧入，數量難以想見，牠們不畏莿棘的尖刺，踏過同伴的屍體，不停接近Graves。

　　Graves設下的屏障只能擋下一部分，火焰在暴雨傾洩下，顯得微弱且渺小。

　　「看來老天爺都眷顧我。」Grindelwand微笑，揮舞魔杖，貌似漫不經心的攻擊。每一道光芒都像落雷，狠狠打在Graves的屏障上。

　　Graves勉強擋住，他召喚的火焰沿八眼巨蛛的身軀燃燒，雖然有用，但數量實在太多。

　　八眼巨蛛也不笨，牠們很快就學到雨水能熄滅火焰，更別說還有名不停趁隙插針的Grindelwand，他好整以暇，像是遊戲般的攻擊令Graves厭惡。

　　囊毒豹依然低鳴，馴化讓牠變得不會主動攻擊他人。

　　八眼巨蛛自覺性的避開囊毒豹跟受牠保護的Newt，即使是Grindelwand，也不想刺激囊毒豹著名的壞脾氣。

　　冰冷的雨水讓囊毒豹煩躁，牠不停抖動身子，想甩落身上的雨水。雨水噴灑在Newt臉上，模糊掉額際的血跡。

　　Newt眨了眨眼，雨水的冰冷讓人清醒。他甩了甩頭，想藉此甩掉暈眩，他好不容易才看清楚面前的景象。

　　Newt赫然坐起身，魔杖輕點地面。莿棘長出細密的倒刺，約有數吋長。

　　莿棘隨Newt的視線蔓生，有如活物，細密的將他、Graves、Grindelwand包圍在內，八眼巨蛛驅擋在外。更有甚者，莿棘長出有如花瓣般的屏障，其閃爍金屬的光輝，一瓣又一瓣，在Grindelwand的攻擊下枯萎，又在Newt指示下生長。

　　「你總算醒了。」Graves低喃抱怨，鮮血沿著他的腰際蔓延，流了一地的烏紅。

　　「你還好嗎？」Newt蹲坐在地，暈眩感依然強烈，他沒辦法站起身。囊毒豹親暱的舔食他額際，舔去血跡。

　　Graves沒有回頭，「我沒事。」

　　Grindelwand挑眉，烏黑的火焰化為各種外型，焚燒掉束縛，也焚燒掉不停生長的莿棘，「真令人驚訝，原來你才是陷阱的研發者。」

　　「只是拾人牙慧。」撫摸囊毒豹，Newt緩慢的站起身，惡魔之火焚燒掉多少莿棘，他就補上多少，「請別掙扎，刺到很痛。」

　　「草木無法防火。」Grindelwand偏頭，微笑，「我不認為你能撐多久。」

　　惡魔之火燃燒的範圍再度擴大。烈火燎原，莿棘瞬化成灰，困在其中的八眼巨蛛也慘死其中。

　　無視即將逼到身旁的烈火，Newt依然指示莿棘生長，彌補缺口，「撐到正氣師來就行了。」

　　Grindelwand撫唇，「我疑惑他們是否會來。」火焰再度擴大，花瓣紛落，有如火雨。

　　汗水沿著Newt肌膚滴落，被高溫蒸散。暴雨仍下，卻無法澆滅火焰之烈。八眼巨蛛順著惡魔之火焚燒的路徑亦步亦趨，牠們逐漸貼近Graves。

　　Graves沒有後退，仍在攻擊Grindelwand，他腳旁的鮮血，卻不停擴大。

　　Grindelwand擋下攻擊，他看向Graves，笑意更深，「我更好奇Graves是否撐到過下一個小時。」

　　Newt光命令莿棘生長就無心他顧，他一瞥站在最前方的Graves，也注意到對方的異樣，「Percival？」

　　Newt才一個分心，惡魔之火立刻吞掉莿棘好大一部份。囊毒豹發出低吼，撕咬住一隻趁隙鑽入的八眼巨蛛。

　　Graves咒罵，「別理他，做你的。」

　　Newt連忙把注意力轉回莿棘上，彌補缺口。

　　Grindelwand笑了，「Graves，親愛的，半年的相處中我還不瞭解你嗎？」他笑容轉為殘酷，「還是要我提醒一下你的極限在哪？」

　　一連串的惡咒有如落雷，Graves差點反應不及。幾道沒有反彈掉的落在Newt身旁，腐蝕掉一大塊地面。

　　八眼巨蛛繞過瞬間融化世上所有事物的沼澤，牠們沿著周遭巡繞，對Newt發出尖鳴，尖牙不停分泌出毒液。

　　莿棘雖立刻處理掉八眼巨蛛的侵犯，但Graves感覺得出Newt處理速度變慢了，「Newt，專心！」

　　「他怎麼可能專心？你都要死了。」Grindelwand笑得開懷，「要不要我再加快進度一下？」

　　貨真價實的落雷直接打到Graves架設出的屏障上。

　　屏障破了個大洞，Graves沒有理會，反而利用這機會攻擊Grindelwand。

　　Grindelwand擋下了。

　　莿棘慢騰騰的補上缺口，誰都看得出Newt的心不在焉。

　　Grindelwand收起笑意，看向Newt，「Scamander先生，我想提個交易──你跟我走，我就讓你治療Graves。」

　　無視Graves「不要理他！」的怒吼，Newt語調鎮定，「為什麼？」

　　「沒有什麼比餌食更能吸引闇黑怨靈，」Grindelwand偏頭，「它喜歡你，而我需要它。」

　　「你是指『利用』他。」

　　Grindelwand聳肩，「這是它的天賦，與生俱來的能力，我只是善加使用。」

　　Newt垂下眼眸，莿棘不再旋繞，而是轉而圍繞住Graves，一層又一層，密密麻麻，有如保護又有如牢籠。

　　「Newt！」

　　Grindelwand讚賞的笑了，「你選得真好。」

　　Newt舉步向前，八眼巨蛛紛紛後退，讓出了路。囊毒豹跟在Newt身後，不肯離開主人。

　　Grindelwand伸出手，Newt直視他的目光，高喊出的話語並非咒語，而是字正腔圓的德語──『Eric，攻擊！』。

　　囊毒豹撲向Grindelwand，尖牙和利爪都帶有殺意。

　　惡閃鴉撲到距離Newt最近的八眼巨蛛上，龍火依他的命令燒灼，許多八眼巨蛛成為焦屍。

　　Grindelwand擋住囊毒豹的攻擊。囊毒豹被拋到一旁，八眼巨蛛群湧而上。

　　「──Newt！趴下！！！」

　　Newt側身閃避，紅光從他身旁飛竄而過，直接擊中Grindelwand。

　　Grindelwand瞇起眼，他的身上有血，但不知怎麼，他擋下Graves的攻擊。

　　雷光閃現，與剛才截然不同的魔法直接打在Newt和Graves身上。那是難以想像的劇痛，不赦咒的殘忍。

　　「你在浪費我的耐心，Scamander先生。」Grindelwand抹去傷口的血跡，一道又一道的惡咒打在Newt身上。

　　Newt縮起身子，想抵禦從體內爆發而出的痛楚。

　　「也許這能讓你學一點教訓。」Grindelwand目光轉向Graves，對方屈著身子，不肯倒下，「而你，Graves，古老的血脈就此斷絕實在有點可惜，但俗話說得好──『舊的不去，新的不來』。」

　　Grindelwand揮舞魔杖，即將念出的咒語帶有強烈的殺意，「Ava──」

　　空中，響起截然不同的尖鳴。

　　Grindelwand停下施咒，看向天空。

　　八眼巨蛛威嚇的朝天空揮舞足爪。

　　Newt咳出鮮血，因響徹耳際的鳴叫驚訝地瞪大了眼，「不可能……」

　　雷光乍現，八眼巨蛛紛紛躲進陰暗處。

　　Grindelwand隱藏在厚重的屏障裡，任誰都看得出他的警戒。

　　一個黑點，有如墜落的鳥禽。他至高空落下，雷光照亮他纖瘦的身影與瞬間瘋長而出的暗霧。

　　黑暗與落雷一同砸落在地。

　　都市，失去了光明。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　宛如落雷止住了雨落，雨停了。可黑暗依然湧動，有如活物。其體積龐大，足可佔據整個魁地奇球場。它不像眾人記憶以破壞為樂，而是靜待在原地，伸出無數的細小觸手，攀附在各種物品的表面上。

　　Newt的莿棘成為闇黑怨靈最好的攀附物，它沿著其尖刺的外表蔓生，旋繞、擴大又縮小，似在尋找什麼，又像什麼都沒在尋找，難以辨清的各式面容總是在突然浮現又突然消退。

　　沒有人動，沒有人敢動。幾隻八眼巨蛛在發出尖鳴的瞬間，即被闇黑怨靈碾碎，腥臭的體液濺灑在殘破的牆壁上，隱約含光。

　　咳嗽聲，暗血滴落。Newt艱難地爬起身，闇黑怨靈少見的向後退去，為他空出一塊安全之地。囊毒豹輕聲低鳴，牠從闇黑怨靈中緩步走出，毫髮無傷。牠坐到Newt身旁，尾巴圈住對方腳踝。

　　Newt本想藉由囊毒豹的幫忙站起，腳步卻虛浮的跌坐在地。闇黑怨靈靠近了些，原先的空間逐漸被它索回。

　　闇黑怨靈在Newt身旁翻滾蠕動，似有實體的黑霧撫摸Newt的髮絲，它碰觸Newt的傷勢，沾染其上的血液。

　　Newt任由闇黑怨靈動作，他甚至伸手撫摸闇黑怨靈，卻什麼也沒摸著。

　　另一道聲音響起，Graves斜靠在牆壁旁，摀著腰際，緩慢的站起身。他外表凌亂，沾滿血跡與灰燼。闇黑怨靈攀附在Graves腳旁，光明正大地無視了他。

　　Graves饒是諷刺的笑了，他舉起手，向Newt示意自己沒事。

　　Grindelwand藏在層層的屏障下，神色難辨，闇黑怨靈碰觸屏障，它黏附其上，刨抓微微發亮的屏障。

　　雷光閃現，天空仍有鳥禽徘迴，八眼巨蛛雖無尖鳴，卻也不停吐絲，嘗試為自己編織出一個安全之所。

　　腳步聲，幾名好不容易擺脫八眼巨蛛糾纏的正氣師順由護法指引，從不遠處奔來。他們在見著闇黑怨靈的瞬間，紛紛舉起魔杖，卻因Graves一個揮手，原先要擊發的法術，全被扼死在口中。

　　正氣師站在一旁，任由闇黑怨靈不停翻騰、蠕動，努力想壓下內心的焦慮。沒有人見過如此龐大的闇黑怨靈，也沒人敢輕舉妄動。

　　Newt逐漸站起身子，闇黑怨靈簇擁在他身旁，有如支撐又有如保護。他張口欲言，乾啞的喉嚨卻因傷勢頻頻造反，咳嗽連連。

　　打破寂靜的，是突如其來地奔跑聲，其聲之輕，彷彿貓的步履。

　　一團渾圓，毛髮漆黑的玻璃獸，牠四腳並用，迅速攀爬到坍毀的牆壁上，任何人都能看見牠從肚子的囊袋中，掏挖出一塊法力晶石。

　　玻璃獸摸了摸晶石，用臉頰摩蹭了好幾下，然後，牠舉起它，像給予一個禮物。

　　晶石碰觸到闇黑怨靈的瞬間，化作齋粉。

　　闇黑怨靈卻有如急速結凍的水液，從那個角落逐一固化成冰冷的實體。眨眼間，所有人──Newt、Graves、Grindelwand、八眼巨蛛，無一例外，都有全部或一部分的肢體被封閉在它體內。

　　Newt是唯一被闇黑怨靈全然包裹的人，感受有如活埋，但他仍可順暢呼吸，仍能在一定的範圍內，稍作活動。

　　Newt並不驚慌，他甚至毫不恐懼。他撫摸闇黑怨靈如今堅硬如冰的表面，額輕靠於上，微笑的低喃，「加油，Credence，你能做到的。」

　　話語，有如咒語。

　　難以看清的黑暗亮起星光，起初黯淡，有如幽火，但沒多久，光芒劃開了黑暗，高溫的異火以闇黑怨靈作為燃料，焚燒接觸的所有異物。

　　Newt和Graves很快就擺脫闇黑怨靈的禁錮，火焰往後退去，轉而攻擊他們附近的八眼巨蛛。

　　Grindelwand的屏障燒熔化開，火焰步步逼近，卻無傷人之意。

　　烈火燎原，火光照亮了天空，即使是傾盆大雨，也無法澆熄分毫。而火焰之中，站著一名青年，有別於被燒得體無完膚的八眼巨蛛，他有如被火催生，衣物整齊，毫髮無傷。

　　青年睜開了眼，目光落到Newt身上。

　　虛無，頓時有了生氣。

　　「Newt！」

　　「Scamander先生！不能過去！」

　　「別攔他！」

　　即使面前的是烈火偽裝出的幻象，Newt也會毫不猶豫地將Credence擁入懷中。

　　緊緊抱住Newt，Credence將臉埋入Newt頸項，嗅聞到血的氣息。他抬起頭，目光精確的落到Grindelwand身上，反射性的將Newt摟得更緊。「我認得你。」

　　Grindelwand微笑，「你是該認得我。」他笑容更加燦爛，「我親愛的男孩，好久不見。」

　　把Newt護在身後，Credence堅定地表明，「我不屬於你。」

　　Grindelwand略表遺憾的搖頭，「那些人可不會這麼想。」他笑容扭曲，「Credence，你殺了人，還記得嗎？從那時候起，你就屬於我了。」

　　Grindelwand目光落到Credence後方，Credence知道Grindelwand在看什麼，他曾保護的一切。

　　「他們不會接受像你這樣的人。」Grindelwand張開雙手，「來吧，孩子，回到我身邊」。

　　Credence咬唇，「不。」

　　Grindelwand挑眉，饒是諷刺的微笑，「你以為他們會接受你？」他笑著搖頭，「不，他們不會。」話鋒一轉，語調轉為堅決，「他們只會審判你、研究你，然後毀了你，罪刑是你讓世人看見魔法的存在。」

　　Credence下意識地抓緊Newt，他的指尖顫抖，掌心發涼。

　　Newt握緊Credence的手，他靠著他，身體甚至稍微向前，似想為Credence擋下Grindelwand的蠱惑。

　　Grindelwand笑了，「親愛的男孩，即使他們善待你，本意也絕非良善，而是想利用你，你不會想知道有多少人死在這種偽善者手中。」他舉起手，「來吧，孩子，到我這來，我會給予你自由，讓你看見一個更美好的世界。」

　　Credence遲疑地看向Newt，在Newt眼中除了全然的支持外，他什麼也沒找到。

　　Credence垂下眼眸，而後堅定的對上Grindelwand的目光，「不。」

　　Grindelwand不甚滿意的皺眉，「你做了錯誤的決定，孩子。」

　　「我倒覺得他沒做錯。」Picquery領著數十名正氣師，翩然來到，外觀雖有些凌亂，但無傷大雅。

　　Graves向Picquery表達感謝，他因傷勢的關係，無法站穩。無聲出現在Graves身旁的Tina伸出了手，在Graves默許下，牢牢的撐住他。

　　Grindelwand故作詫異的眨了眨眼，「多麼大的陣仗！我的公主的八眼巨蛛是否讓你滿意呢？Seraphina。」

　　「相當令人印象深刻。」Picquery咒罵般地回應，她舉起魔杖，「Grindelwand，該是你選擇的時候了，伏法或是死亡。」

　　Grindelwand笑了。「不，該選擇的是妳。」他伸出了左手。虛空中，有人握住了他，那是名女孩──Modesty，她站在一隻純種的八眼巨蛛身旁，冷冷地瞪著所有人。「我的公主，Modesty。她的朋友相當特別，她是隻女王，隸屬於她的子孫是如此之多，那怕咬死全紐約的麻瓜都綽綽有餘。」

　　數以百計的八眼巨蛛沿著破敗的水管，攀爬到Grindelwand附近，與其他同類不同，它們只有小指甲尖大，渾身透明，有如水晶，卻沒有人能低估牠們的凶狠。

　　「Seraphina，做選擇吧。」Grindelwand將手放到胸前，「我，」他肆意地揮向後方那片陷入黑暗的紐約市，「或全紐約。」他笑容燦爛，「任君選擇」。

　　「這不可能！」Picquery低罵，「你是在騙人！」

　　Grindelwand聳了聳肩，不甚在意，「你有專家，讓他告訴你。」

　　Newt臉色煞白，驚訝的程度並不下於Picquery，他看著那隻純種的八眼巨蛛，少見的，什麼反駁都說不出口。

　　「快點，我的耐心可不多。」Grindelwand意有所指，「我的小公主更是不多」。

　　Picquery低罵，魔杖舉得更高，「我不相信你！」

　　Grindelwand故作失望的嘆息，「託妳的福，市長死了。」他搖了搖頭，「妳可以盡管查證，這點時間我還是等得起的。」他笑著，「就像妳常說的，有證據，才能取信於人。」

　　Picquery瞪著Grindelwand，視線幾乎要噴火。她身旁正氣師連忙使用護法，確定消息。

　　Newt半個身體藏在Credence身後，魔杖從袖口探出。

　　惡閃鴉仆伏在陰影處，牠的位置正巧在Grindelwand後方，只距離幾尺之遙。

　　Graves頭低靠在Tina肩旁，他的魔杖則是被Tina身型遮掩。

　　Tina側過頭，佯裝作擔心Graves傷勢，實為向他報告Grindelwand現今位置。

　　Credence一手扶著Newt，另一隻手偽裝焦慮地在大腿邊緣打拍子，他在心中倒數。

　　不知怎麼，Grindelwand目光卻轉到Newt身上，「Scamander先生，勸你們不要耍小把戲，八眼巨蛛一得不到消息，你喜歡的麻瓜通通得死。」他威脅般的偏頭，「當然，包括藏在木箱後面那位。」

　　木箱後傳出Queenie的咒罵，一隻透明的小八眼巨蛛不知何時落到Jacob身上，牠停在他頸項旁，張開了尖牙。

　　Credence捻熄掌心的火焰、Newt收起魔杖、Tina咒罵出聲、Graves瞪著Grindelwand，憤恨的像是想把對方扒皮拆骨。

　　Grindelwand對著Graves笑了，「親愛的，你會的小把戲我也會，你忘了嗎？」

　　落在棺材上的最後一根釘子，是護法帶來的訊息──紐約市市長突然心臟病發，不幸逝世。

　　「快點，快點，天要亮了。」Grindelwand催促般的說，「還是要多死幾個，妳才能作出選擇呢？」

　　Picquery握拳，魔杖噴射出的符咒憤恨地擊打在地面，劃開一道深深的裂痕。她的話語，是如此沙啞，如此，難以聽聞，「……撤除防消影咒。」

　　「主席！」

　　「快做！」

　　「好選擇，妳也沒那麼蠢。」Grindelwand舉起魔杖，目光落到Credence身上，「Credence，如果後悔了，我的提議永遠有效。」

　　Credence握緊Newt的手，以行動表達拒絕。

　　Grindelwand無所謂Credence的決定，他再度向Modesty伸出手。

　　Modesty瞪著Credence，遲遲不願握住。

　　Grindelwand嘆息，並非偽裝，而是真實的無奈，「來吧，親愛的，妳給過他機會了。」

　　Modesty抬頭看著Grindelwand，這才握住他的手。

　　連同數百隻的八眼巨蛛，Grindelwand與Modesty消影離去。

　　遙遠的地平線那端，燦爛的曙光逐漸驅逐夜晚的陰冷。

　　Picquery疲憊的看向所有人，她深深的嘆息，「我會辭去主席的身分，以示負責。」她垂下眼眸，「回去吧，你們都累了。」

　　「這不是妳一個人的責任，Seraphina。」Graves在Tina的扶持下，語調沉重地表示。

　　Picquery回以虛弱的微笑，「也許吧。」她目光落到Credence身上，「而你，Barebone先生，你知道你接下來會面臨什麼嗎？」

　　Credence點頭，「我承認，我殺了那些人。」

　　Newt無奈的揉臉，「Credence，我跟你解釋過了，那不是你做的。」

　　Tina反駁則更加響亮，「你當時是在自衛！」

　　Credence不改其意，「但那的確是我放任闇黑怨靈殺的，我無法否認這點。」

　　「很好。」Picquery點頭，隨即看向Graves，「Barebone先生的案子交由你處理。現在，請離開吧。」

　　正氣師紛紛消影離去，Picquery也是。

　　Graves看向Credence，用力的拍了拍他的肩，「暫時別離開紐約，你可以走了。」

　　「但……」

　　「Credence，我累了，帶著你的Newt，滾！」門扉從Graves身後開啟。有別於此地的晨光，門口對面的窗戶，映照出正午的光輝，「Tina，別忘了顧好他們。」

　　Graves離開了。

　　Jacob和Queenie從木箱後探出頭。Jacob滿臉失落，Queenie也是。

　　玻璃獸輕快地跑到Newt面前，伸手討抱。

　　Newt抱起玻璃獸，安撫般地摸了摸牠。

　　雷鳥飛落到Newt身旁，撒嬌般地發出低鳴。

　　玻璃獸隨即跳到Credence肩頭，小小的爪子緊抱住他，幸福的磨蹭。

　　Newt望著面前的雷鳥，稍遠處的倉庫頂上還停著一大一小的兩隻，牠們對於人類仍有警戒。

　　「那是你的家人嗎？」Newt擁抱Frank。

　　Frank滿足的摩蹭Newt。

　　Newt看向依然站在身旁的Credence，對於男孩是怎麼回來的，已有幾分明瞭。

　　「謝謝你，Frank。」親吻鷹喙，Newt拍了拍Frank的頭，「你們得走了，別讓麻瓜看見你們。」

　　Frank對空長鳴，烏雲再度聚集，暴雨即將落下。

　　Frank領著家人翱翔而去，而Newt，他看著面前的好友，笑著伸出了手，「來吧，我們也該回去了。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　清潔對Newt來說，不是什麼大問題。傷勢，才是真正的麻煩。

　　回到皮箱裡，Newt走向房間，他太習慣地走向Credence門口，伸出手後才像突然想起什麼般，硬逼自己走回已淪為書房的臥舖。

　　Credence的房門卻打開了。

　　Credence望著Newt的背影，低喃，「如果你需要的話，我能幫你包紮。」

　　Newt向來不會拒絕，特別是對Credence。

　　Newt襯衫下的瘀傷例例皆是，他只讓治療師處理較為麻煩的那部分，其餘傷勢不是逃避就是退縮。他不喜歡給人看見身體，那些疤痕總引來太多不必要的注目與嫌惡。

　　Credence伸出手，他沿著Newt掌心往上，仔細檢查傷勢。

　　肌膚相觸，不該有火的灼燙，卻不知怎麼，Newt竟有被灼燒的錯覺。

　　Credence熟練的幫忙Newt清潔，他上藥，包紮，讓潔白掩去血痕。

　　過程中，兩人皆不發一語。

　　Newt注視Credence的指尖，罕見的，瞥開視線。

　　「請轉身。」

　　遵照Credence的請求，Newt露出背脊，他略彎下頭，暴露脖頸。他背後傷痕與瘀青交錯，其傷勢之重，幾乎掩去正常肌膚該有的色澤。

　　Credence緩慢且輕柔的揉散瘀血，Newt咬唇，努力不發出半點聲響。

　　Credence悄然站起身，「我能碰你嗎？」

　　回答不出『你已經在這麼做了』，Newt只能點頭。

　　Credence指尖輕撫Newt頸項，引起一陣顫慄。

　　溫熱，突如其來，落於Newt頸後，混有細膩地啃咬。

　　Newt摀起嘴，想壓抑衝到嘴旁的喘息，他臉頰泛紅，渾身顫抖卻又說不出拒絕。

　　Credence緊摟住Newt，他身上的溫度滾燙如火。

　　「我…我不怕審判……」Credence將臉埋入Newt背後，「但，我害怕失去……」他抓得更緊，口中低喃的字句卻遲疑不已。

　　「我能……」

　　「Credence，放開我。」

　　Credence低下頭，頹然的鬆開了手。他本以為Newt會像所有人那樣，轉頭離去。但Newt，他轉過身，指尖輕柔撫過Credence額際。

　　「請抬起頭來。」

　　Credence咬唇，忐忑的依Newt的指示行動。

　　親吻，突如其來。這回不再是臉頰，而是唇瓣。

　　Credence傻住了。

　　Newt捧著Credence的臉，眷戀的結束這個吻。

　　「我不會離開你。」話語吐露，在唇際，如此溫柔卻又如此堅定。

　　Credence眨了眨眼，淚水落下。他伸出手，擁抱Newt，力道大得，有如擁抱最後的希望。

　　Newt親吻他，他們親吻彼此，渴望的，不顧一切的，讓淚水撫去了傷痕，讓灼熱，落下了誓言。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔日早晨，順著食物的召喚，Newt拉著Credence爬出皮箱。他們一點也不意外Tina睡眼惺忪地坐在早餐桌前，試圖讓咖啡喚起一點神智。

　　「早安。」Newt熟門熟路地為自己倒了杯紅茶，Credence幫他加好糖後，才轉身去處理自己那杯咖啡。

　　「早安……」Tina聲音萎靡，整張臉幾乎要埋入桌面，數十秒後，她大腦終於辨識出Newt的嗓音，赫然抬起頭，「Newt！你怎麼還在這！？」她不是暗示的很清楚要Newt徹夜離開美國嗎！？

　　Newt偏頭，疑惑正要出口，一隻陌生的鷹隼翩然降落在餐桌上，鷹爪丟下一封咆嘯信外型的信封。

　　Queenie下意識的往後退了一步，「那是誰的老鷹？」

　　Tina困惑地的回應，「我不知道……」

　　所有人瞪著面前這封信，不知收信人究竟是誰。信件自動打開，一道與Newt神似，卻更為高亢的嗓音，溫和的低唸出內容。

　　【我親愛的兄弟

　　我聽說了紐約的事，Picquery會保有她的職位，她是個很有自我主張的女性，我只能確保今年她還會待在主席崗位上。

　　下一學年，霍格華茲會為你的恩尼米翁（Endymion）留一個位置，Dippet校長跟Dumbledore副校長都很樂意讓他成為插班生。

　　請在聖誕節回家一趟，我等不及要見我新收養的養子。

　　Ps.

　　東南亞傳來Grindelwand出沒的消息，近期內請別過去。】

　　信件沒有屬名，信封在唸完的瞬間，自動焚毀。

　　即使是面對暴怒的匈牙利樹蜂龍，Credence也沒有見過Newt臉色隨陌生人的話語，一點一滴的慘白成雪色，他握住Newt的手，「Newt，怎麼了？」

　　Newt張了張口，啞口無言。

　　Tina則瞪著那堆灰燼，「他怎麼會知道主席的事！？」

　　敲門聲響起，剛醒來的Jacob前去開門，門口傳來他爽朗的笑聲，「歡迎！Percival！我們正在吃早餐！要一塊吃嗎？」

　　Newt立刻瞪向門口。

　　Graves好整以暇地走入，他看了一眼桌面，一點也不訝異的點頭，「嗯。你們都知道了。」

　　「解釋。」話語幾乎是從Newt口中擠出。

　　「Jacob，我能喝杯咖啡嗎？」

　　Jacob遞出杯子，Graves魔杖敲了敲杯口，每個人的杯子都填滿他們喜歡的早餐飲料。他先喝了口咖啡，享受般的微笑，然後才坐到椅子上，回答問題。

　　「Credence，你的判決出來了，有藉於你的年紀和背景，請自行在正規的魔法學校完成巫師教育，並在完成前定期向監察者回報狀況，美國方面，是我，英國方面是Theseus。他是Newt的哥哥，你可以信任他，雖然他有時給人感覺並不值得信任。」他一頓，像是想起什麼般的苦笑，隨即又把注意力轉回當下，「我個人建議你們去英國，畢竟那是Grindelwand目前唯一沒有染指的國家。」

　　Queenie坐到椅子上，輕啜花草茶，「誰被收養了？」

　　「Credence。Theseus認為這樣比較方便給予保護，畢竟英國也是有Grindelwand的信徒。順道一提，Dumbledore有意讓你任教奇獸飼育學，Newt，你自個考慮一下。」

　　「他怎麼確定Picquery會繼續擔任主席？」Tina不敢置信的詢問，「他又怎麼知道Grindelwand現在在哪？」

　　「第一個問題，這是協商的一部分。」Graves暗自翻個白眼，「第二個問題，恕不奉告。」

　　喝完咖啡，Graves站起身，向Jacob微笑，「謝謝你的咖啡，Jacob，和你的麵包一樣美味。」

　　「哪裡，平常還多謝你的光臨。」

　　Credence眨眨眼，滿臉的不敢置信，「就這樣？我以為……」

　　Graves挑眉，隨即微笑，「歡迎來到巫師世界。」

　　向所有人點了點頭，Graves消影離去。

　　Newt癱坐在椅子上，揉了揉臉，「該死的史萊哲林……」

　　Credence不解地詢問，「什麼是史萊哲林？」

　　「你哥哥是史萊哲林？」

　　Newt看向Credence，又看向Tina和Queenie，再看向狀況外，但很擔心的Jacob，嘆了口氣，「這是個很長的故事……」

　　Jacob拿出早餐，爽朗的笑了，「既然Credence沒事了，我們也不介意多聽一點故事。」

　　紅茶再度被加滿，早餐依然溫熱且美味。Credence握住Newt的手，鼓勵般的捏了捏。Tina、Jacob和Queenie交換目光，露出了然的笑意。

　　Newt開口，緩緩訴說：

　　「那年，我12歲──  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　汽笛鳴響，港口，送行者眾。

　　Tina和Queenie並肩站立，送Newt和Credence離開美國。Jacob昨晚惋惜的表示今日還得開店，不便送行，但他親自烘培了一大堆的餅乾，讓Newt的餅乾壺差點撐爆。Graves則是傳了封口信，內容依然是寥寥數語的注意事項，毫無一點私人情緒。

　　Credence拿著皮箱，並不打算在Newt傷好前讓他進行任何粗重工作，照顧奇獸的日常事項也被他搶去做完。Newt對此感到既無奈又窩心。

　　Queenie擔憂地看著Newt，「你們還是打算回英國去？」

　　Newt無奈的回應，「Theseus邀請我們一塊過聖誕假期，我無法讓他失望。」他說不出口的是，如果他沒回去，接下來發生的事可不是一封咆嘯信能解決的。

　　「Credence，記得要保重身體，有事就寫信過來。」Tina拍拍Credence的肩，「治療師檢查過了，你的身體很好，但平時還是要多注意。」她壓低聲量，「照顧好他，好嗎？」

　　Credence點頭，許下承諾。

　　汽笛再度鳴響，船要開了。他們再度向彼此道別。

　　「走吧，我們回英國去。」Newt朝Credence伸出手。Credence握住他，淺淺地露出微笑，「嗯，回去吧。」

　　今天，天氣正好。

 

　　The End.


End file.
